What do You know About Me
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto was sent on a mission to bring Itachi back home after it was revealed what really happened that night. Sasuke is preparing himself to see his brother when they finally do come back. Why does Itachi rather stay out of the village? Why is Naruto avoiding going back? What can these two do for each other? Can they help each other when no one else could.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? To be honest I had a terrible day but leaving work made me feel better because work was a travesty. I hope everyone is doing well.**_

 _ **Pairing: ItaNaruIta**_

 _ **Enjoy the new story.**_

* * *

Naruto stood in front of Tsunade unsure of what to say about the mission she wanted him to go do.

"You want me to do what?" Naruto asked looking at her like she just grew another head.

"It has been brought to our attention that the Akatsuki disbanded now and Itachi was only with them for the third so he could stop them. Now that it is all over I am trying to bring Itachi back home." Tsunade explained.

"What about Sasuke? Didn't he kill his whole clan?" Naruto asked confused on why they would bring him back.

"Sasuke already knows that's why he recommended you to bring him back. He did kill the clan but he did it under the impression that the third wanted him to do it when Danzou set it up so he could get the Sharingan from the dead Uchiha so he could control Konoha and the village heads." Tsunade explained.

"Damn that's fucked up," Naruto mumbled.

"So, are you going to do it?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto said taking the scroll from her.

Naruto walked out of the room and shimmered to his apartment. Sasuke just happened to be there.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said looking at his best friend who was sitting on his bed.

"So, are you going to take the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"You know I am but why didn't you want to take the mission?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not ready to see him. I appreciate this I really do Naruto." Sasuke said following Naruto to the kitchen.

"Are you sure it's not so you can spend more time with Sakura?" Naruto asked getting a grunt from Sasuke.

"It's not like that Naruto," Sasuke said.

"You know damn well it is so don't be an asshole and lie to me again," Naruto said pulling a few Ramen cups from the shelf.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I am getting my food ready," Naruto said.

"Naruto you know you didn't have to agree with the mission, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I know but you wouldn't have requested me if you didn't feel like I could get to your brother," Naruto said as they walked into his room. "Not only that but I don't want to see you trying to court Sakura. Just don't get married while I'm away." Naruto said as he packed extra weapons and clothes.

The last thing he did was grab his sword that Sasuke bought for him on his last birthday and the bandana from Sakura so he could hide his hair.

"I won't try to get married while you're away considering you would be my best man," Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Yeah don't try that buddy. You can't butter me up just by saying that." Naruto said as they both jumped out his window.

"You got your map?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke I traveled everywhere around the five nations with Jiraiya when I was young. I can literally walk everywhere and know where I am. Locations were practically beat into me." Naruto said with a chuckle but still flashed five different maps to Sasuke.

"So where are you starting?" Sasuke asked.

"Every village in the Fire nation because I have informants here," Naruto said.

"What next?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know wherever I'm close to," Naruto said.

"You don't even have a plan, do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Jeez, Sasuke have some damn faith I just got the mission, of course, I don't have a plan," Naruto said.

"Sorry, I'm just worried because my brother is known for being a weasel and he slips from detection all the time," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot too," Naruto said as they walked to the gates.

"Keep in contact with me. Let me know when you get to another village and where you're at. I will let you know if I hear of any sightings." Sasuke said as Naruto walked out the village.

"I'm out," Naruto said waving his hand in the air as he left the village for a mission he didn't know how long it would take.

Naruto was relieved in a sense to have this mission because he didn't have to watch his two best friends get together. It wasn't the biggest highlight in the village right now but he didn't want to be around when it was.

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto to get through the Fire Nation. He knew Itachi wasn't there because Itachi wouldn't want to be near Konoha.

* * *

It was a week before Naruto heard something about Itachi being in Yugakure so he went there. Itachi was sly though and made it out before Naruto even had the chance to talk to him.

* * *

It was two months after that before Naruto caught another trail of Itachi but he sat on it because he didn't want to scare the other away. Naruto wasn't sure when he became the predator turned prey but he certainly felt like it at this point so he stopped sleeping outside and started sleeping in inns so he could set traps at the entrances so no one could get in.

This particular night Naruto fell asleep thinking the traps were fine and set but he didn't know that someone was already in his room. The moment he fell asleep they tied him up to the bed. Naruto woke up as he felt the weight on top of him.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed then got muffled.

"Naruto-kun why are you following me?" Itachi asked sitting at the edge of the bed then reached over to take the muffle out his mouth.

"Itachi? What the hell? Let me out of this." Naruto said realizing he was in chakra cuffs too which made him nervous.

"Not until you tell me why you're following me," Itachi said.

"Check my pocket with the scroll." Naruto said. "It's the scroll with the Hokage symbol," Naruto said gesturing to his pants pocket.

"Why are they looking for me?" Itachi asked after he read the scroll.

"They sent me to get you because they wanted you to come back after they found out the truth about everything," Naruto said.

"Do you know the truth about everything?" Itachi asked.

"Not everything, I didn't ask," Naruto said.

"Why didn't my brother come for me?" Itachi said.

"He said he wasn't ready to see you. He's ready now though he assured me." Naruto said.

"How did he assure you?" Itachi asked.

"We send scrolls every time I change villages," Naruto said.

"When will be the next time you change villages?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not sure why?" Naruto asked.

"Because send him a message of me not coming back," Itachi said.

"I won't, my mission is to bring you back and that's what I am going to do," Naruto said.

"Ever the optimist huh Naruto-kun," Itachi said.

"Why don't you want to come back?" Naruto asked.

"That's not your business," Itachi said looking away.

"I told you everything you asked now just answer that question. It's not a hard question." Naruto said.

"I just don't feel the need to go back there," Itachi said.

"Liar, but whatever I will just follow you until you get tired of me," Naruto said.

"You think you can catch me?" Itachi asked incredulously.

"I like games of tag they always keep me entertained. This is a bit different though seeing as I am usually the one being chased but this should be fun." Naruto said.

"That's amusing; if you can catch me I will come back with you," Itachi said putting a seal on Naruto and then took the chakra cuffs off and jumped out the window.

Naruto was beyond pissed when he got out of all the traps he set and the extra ones that Itachi set and moved onto chase Itachi.

"I look forward to this entertainment Naruto-kun," Itachi said with a smirk of amusement.

It was going to be interesting for the both of them and they didn't really know what to expect from the two but it was at least going to be interesting.

* * *

 ** _Review everyone._**

 ** _I think I am on a serious roll with this pairing and I don't know why to be honest. But I am looking forward to what everyone wants to see in this story._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hekki bottom everyone**_

 _ **Sidenote: Today is my birthday everyone. I am not sure what I have planned for the day but I know my sister might be making me her strawberry cake that she has done for me for the past three years. At least I hope she is because it became kind of a tradition for me. Then my mom said she was going to make me beef stew because that is what I said I wanted. I am now 26 years old.**_

 _ **Reviews: Yeah but it will have a serious touch to it also.**_

 _ **Youngcoco18: I will try my best.**_

 _ **Guest: I'm glad.**_

 _ **naruita14: Je suis heureux.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: You know I will get the details out there as best I can.**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476: Thank you and here you go.**_

 _ **Ita1412: I'm not going to lie because I don't like lying but I agree with you about it feeling a little rushed so I get what you were saying about that and I am glad that despite that you still want to read the story. I hope you like the chapter and leave another review.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Naruto traveled through at least six villages before he heard about Itachi again. It was two months of no contact from Konoha too. He avoided writing Sasuke now not because of what was going on at the village but because he didn't want to lie to Sasuke about Itachi not wanting to come back. He didn't want to face Sasuke even if it was through a letter.

"Still haven't written my brother I see," Itachi said sitting on a tree staring down at Naruto.

"I'm not going to write him either," Naruto said getting ready to attack.

"Why are you being so difficult? Just tell him what I said and go back to the village." Itachi said.

"If you really don't want to go back don't make me do your dirty work," Naruto said looking down.

Itachi found it weird and jumped down from the tree.

"Is there a reason you don't want to go back?" Itachi asked as he walked toward Naruto.

He still stayed his distance away so Naruto couldn't catch him especially because he knew Naruto had chakra cuffs now. He hasn't really left Naruto's side since they met up a few months ago. Naruto just didn't know how near Itachi was.

"That's none of your business," Naruto said.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Itachi asked sighing then sitting on a rock across from Naruto.

"Difficult? Seriously? You're telling me I'm being difficult but you won't tell your brother yourself that you don't want to go back to the village." Naruto said.

"That is not being difficult. What am I supposed to say to him?" Itachi asked.

"Tell him you don't want to come back," Naruto said.

"I think you're just prolonging the mission so you don't have to go back to what you can't seem to face," Itachi said hitting the nail on the head.

"Your one to talk," Naruto said. "It seems we're both avoiding something we don't want," Naruto said not looking at Itachi.

"What are you running away from I wonder?" Itachi asked crossing his legs an elbow on his leg while his face in his hands while he stared at Naruto.

"You don't need to know," Naruto said looking away not facing the Uchiha.

Itachi suddenly stood up and started walking back and forth.

"I have a plan for you," Itachi said.

"What?" Naruto said confused finally looking toward Itachi.

"Why don't we switch up this game we've been playing? What do you think about that?" Itachi asked.

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked.

"If I catch you within a week you tell me what you're running from," Itachi said.

"What do I get if I win?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't think of that," Itachi said tilting his head back because he was confident in his ability to catch Naruto in time.

"You didn't even think I could win, did you?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"You're a bastard too I see," Naruto said laying out his stuff. "When will this game start?" Naruto asked as he laid down.

"Tomorrow," Itachi said with a small smile.

"Okay," Naruto said turning over to get some type of sleep.

Itachi didn't know why he was doing this he just couldn't help but find Naruto amusing and that kept him coming back even though he could have run away a long time ago. He knew Naruto was running from something he just didn't know what. He wanted to find out though. He didn't really understand why he wanted to know but he wasn't going to ignore the feeling. He saw the sadness in Naruto's eyes and that bothered him a lot and he couldn't even explain why.

The next morning Naruto was already gone and Itachi was excited to start looking for him. If Itachi was being honest it felt like Naruto got a two-day head start and that was probably because the Naruto that was there last night was a clone and the real Naruto was in the mountains.

"I should have noticed that was a clone," Itachi said shamefully. "Now to catch the real one," Itachi said.

Itachi couldn't believe it but he really did find it hard to find the real Naruto. He caught three clones within a two-day span and he didn't want to keep running into his clones but that had to mean that Naruto set the clones up way before he made the game change.

The week was coming to an end sooner than the Uchiha expected and he still didn't spot the real Naruto and that was probably because he entered the Fire Nation and Itachi wasn't going to go there.

He just waited the week out before he came toward Itachi which he sensed on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. The Uchiha most definitely wasn't amused by Naruto's play but Naruto and he didn't make any rules on what Naruto did so it was only fair. It annoyed Itachi that he was outsmarted by the blonde but he didn't say anything as the blonde came out of the Fire Nation area.

"So, I won what do I get?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Itachi.

"You indeed did win even though you just waited inside the Fire Nation for the week to be up," Itachi said slightly annoyed.

"Fair is fair Uchiha," Naruto said.

"Fine come along with me," Itachi said walking off as the blonde followed.

It has been two days since then and neither really talked about anything that needed to be talked about. It was either something about where they were going to sleep and what they were going to eat. It was never something important. They wouldn't talk about why they didn't want to go back to Konoha.

As they were getting comfortable, they noticed Garuda coming right to Naruto.

"Garuda what are you doing here boy it's late?" Naruto said happily to see the familiar bird that knew his chakra signature as much as Sasuke's.

The bird was Naruto and Sasuke's special messenger. They always used their summons to send messages. Garuda dropped a scroll into Naruto's hands as it nuzzled into Naruto's neck enjoying the blonde's presence. Itachi found that extremely peculiar with how the to summon was acting toward someone that didn't summon it.

"Thanks, buddy," Naruto said getting comfortable on the floor.

Naruto didn't realize how much he missed talking to Sasuke within the time he was gone. He missed his best friend and he actually found himself shocked by how much he missed everyone else in the village. He was starting to wonder what they were all doing until he read what was written on the paper.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked noticing the blonde's personality change.

Naruto didn't talk for a little while before he looked at Itachi. Itachi could swear he saw the world ending in Naruto's eyes and he really didn't understand what was going on.

"What happened?" Itachi asked getting up.

"Sasuke is getting married and he wants me to come back for the wedding and the reception," Naruto said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Itachi asked.

"No, it's the best thing I've heard in a while," Naruto said as he looked at the sky.

"Then why do you seem so sad about it?" Itachi asked as he leaned against the rock, he was near.

Naruto didn't look at Itachi or even say anything because he honestly didn't want to talk about it especially not to someone who didn't want to tell him their reason.

"How about this I tell you why I don't want to go back and then you tell me why you don't want to go back deal?" Itachi asked.

Naruto at first was going to say no but then something in Itachi's eyes made him want to open up.

"Deal," Naruto said.

Itachi leaned so he was staring at the open skies with the stars out.

"Do you know everything that happened with my clan?" Itachi asked.

"I thought I already said I didn't know everything because it wasn't my business," Naruto said.

"Ah yes, the only person that doesn't judge and doesn't know what goes on in clan politics," Itachi said.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Naruto asked as he pets the bird.

"No, you're by no means stupid but I do have to say your naïve," Itachi said.

"Okay I will take that," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"You can't be blamed for that anyway considering you were born from a clan that died out but anyways clans are always about clan first... well not all of them look at the Nara's they are loyal to the village before their own. My point is that my clan was backed into a corner and the only thing they felt like they could do was a revolt against the village instead of just letting the problem die out. I don't want to deal with the council nor do I want to be there with Danzo. I... don't belong there on clan property after what I did to them. I can't be there," Itachi said shaking his head.

The area went quiet aside from the bird noises from Garuda. It was five minutes later when Naruto decided to start talking about his own problem.

"Everyone is moving on without me," Naruto said softly it was so soft that Itachi wanted to hear it twice.

"What?" Itachi asked moving a little closer to Naruto.

They have managed to keep a good distance between the two of them since they have been together but it seems like it was slowly breaking.

"Everyone is moving on without me," Naruto said while throwing something into the fire they made as he pets the bird.

Itachi made a strange face confused, "What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Everyone is getting together and no one really hangs out anymore aside from being with their spouse or whatever. It gets kind of lonely being home by myself. When this mission came, I was actually relieved but still confused in a way." Naruto said not looking up.

"I'm sure that they don't mean to do that," Itachi said.

"I know they don't but I don't want to be the reason no one is happy," Naruto said as Garuda nipped his hand making Naruto pet him more.

"How about this go back when you're ready and you can be with me until you're ready?" Itachi said not really understanding why he wanted to help the blonde but, in his heart, he knew it was because he felt bad for the blonde.

"Thank you but I have to go back for Sasuke's wedding or he will be upset and I want to be there for my best friend's wedding," Naruto said.

"Fine after the wedding find me again and we can travel the world until you're ready to stay there," Itachi said.

"Why don't you just come back?" Naruto asked.

"I won't come back Naruto but I will take you all the way up to the Fire Nation and then I will be on my way. If you want to find me, I will be in Ame," Itachi said.

"Fine," Naruto said looking away.

He quickly wrote a letter to Sasuke telling him he would be back in a week's time and sent Garuda on his way with a pat on the bird's head and it was gone.

"Why does the bird seem so fond of you?" Itachi asked once it was gone.

"When Sasuke was out for a mission once he left Garuda with me so we could stay in touch and around that time I guess you could say he got really close to me. I know Sasuke was jealous when he came back home. Now he knows my chakra as well as Sasuke's probably even more so. I know he could find me if I went missing," Naruto said with a small smile.

"All Sasuke would have to do is summon him and have him look for you," Itachi said.

"Yup," Naruto said as he laid back down.

* * *

(In Konoha)

"He said he is coming back," Sasuke said to Lady Tsunade and Sakura.

"That's good do you think Itachi will be coming with him?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know he never said anything about him," Sasuke said sadly.

Sasuke really wanted his best friend and brother back in the village but it seems like they were both struggling with coming back home. He said that Naruto should take the mission because he saw the dullness in his eyes and was worried about him. He knew it was right for his best friend but he still missed him.

"Don't worry so much Sasuke he will be back soon," Sakura said as they left the Hokage's office.

"Yeah I know," Sasuke said putting his arm around her.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **naruita14: Je Vous remercie.**_

 _ **Ita1412: I think you are going to really like this chapter. It shows a side of Itachi that isn't really showed toward other people but I think he is starting to really open up to Naruto.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Naruto was walking back into the village and he couldn't help but cringe at the thought of all this happening. He kind of felt like going back to find where Itachi was again. He left Itachi two days ago at the Fire Nation border.

* * *

(Flashback)

"When you want to find me just remember I went back to Ame," Itachi said waving as he walked away.

"Itachi," Naruto called to him.

Itachi stopped but didn't turn back.

"Are you sure you don't want to at least come back for his wedding? He is your brother Itachi," Naruto said.

Itachi turned his head to look at Naruto with a distant look in his eyes before he shook his head no and walked away without another word.

(Flashback End)

* * *

"Naruto your back," Kotetsu said with a smile.

"Yeah hey guys, how are you?" Naruto asked going toward them.

"We're fine, we're shocked to see you without finishing your mission," Izumo said.

"Yeah I am going right back out after the wedding and everything is over to finish my mission," Naruto said.

"I hope you will stay for the whole ceremony because I know I won't be the only one disappointed," Sasuke said making Naruto turn toward him.

"I am of course," Naruto said walking to his friend.

They shockingly hugged which was rare for Sasuke to give hugs willingly even to Naruto.

"You must have really missed me here," Naruto said jokingly as he pulled away.

"You know I did especially after all the letters I sent you that were ignored. If you would have read them then you would have known what was coming up," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto along.

"I was busy tracking your brother," Naruto said.

"Too busy to write a letter?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay maybe not that busy but I was moving around too much. At one point in time, I was the one being the hunted." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"He started tracking me instead of the opposite," Naruto admitted.

"Really? What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto said with a blush on his face from embarrassment.

"Oh that makes me even more curious to know but I will let it go for now. If your by chance to tired you can rest up and then come to a guys night tonight if you're up for it that is?" Sasuke asked hoping his friend would agree.

"Sure that sounds like fun," Naruto said hiding his disappointment.

"Great," Sasuke said sighing with relief. "Then I will let you get some rest and meet us at the bar at eight every one should be there," Sasuke said.

"Alright," Naruto said hiding his annoyance from his best friend.

"I'm glad your back," Sasuke said with a smile that was rare to see even for Naruto and Sakura.

"Glad to see that smile of yours for once," Naruto said with a real smile of his own.

"Shut up," Sasuke said pushing Naruto more toward his apartment.

Naruto and Sasuke talked a little bit more before they got to Naruto's apartment and then they said their goodbyes for later that night. When Naruto got into his apartment he felt like it was touched but only a little bit only for him to walk in the kitchen to see Itachi sitting at his table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you wanted me to come back?" Itachi asked as his eyebrow went up.

"That's not what I meant. I thought you didn't want to come back and why are you in my apartment?" Naruto asked as he walked to the older Uchiha.

"Well I didn't have anywhere else to go," Itachi said as he finished what he was drinking and walked to the couch getting comfortable like the apartment was his own.

"Why didn't you go talk to Granny Tsunade or Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't want them to know I was here until later," Itachi said.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked as he put his bag on his bedroom floor.

"I remember when the third put you in this apartment," Itachi said looking around the apartment. "My mother thought it was disgraceful to Kushina your mother's honor. She was irate when she couldn't adopt you," Itachi said like he was pondering things unknown to Naruto.

"Your mother wanted to adopt me?" Naruto asked shocked sitting next to Itachi on the couch.

"Yeah, actually plenty of people wanted to adopt you but it was all people that weren't allowed to because they were somehow tied to your parents. The third didn't want your parent's enemies to hurt you so he kept you a secret. The one person he was fine with adopting you was Jiraiya but Lord Jiraiya couldn't do it because it broke his heart when your dad died." Itachi explained.

"Do you know the ANBU that watched me when I started living here?" Naruto asked.

"I think Shisui was one and as I got up in the ranks I think I was one also but it was only to make sure no one was hurting you around the village. I did save you from a guy once he was trying to... hurt you really bad and I stopped it before it could get worse." Itachi expressed.

"Why didn't the third let me stay with your family?" Naruto asked.

"Aside from my mother having a connection to your mother the council would never allow the nine tails holder to stay with my family knowing we could control the fox with our eyes. Plus they thought we were to blame for the attack anyway," Itachi said.

"It would have been so much better for me if your family did take care of me," Naruto said.

"You know now that I think about it that is one way we could have solved the mistrust with my clan and the villagers. Everyone knew what you were aside from the younger ones with you and some other people. But the adults they knew and they would see it as the Uchiha could be trusted because they didn't utilize you to get to power." Itachi explained.

"That would have solved you killing your family," Naruto said as he leaned back pulling his leg up getting comfortable in the spot he was in.

"But would you really want to be in my family?" Itachi asked.

Naruto opened his eyes again and looked at Itachi. Itachi looked down and Naruto didn't know when it started but he could feel the loneliness of Itachi's soul.

"It would have been ten times better than being alone," Naruto said then leaned his head back again.

Itachi looked shocked but Naruto didn't see that because he had his eyes closed again while his head was back against the couch. Itachi felt the soft smile come onto his face and he got comfortable himself slowly falling asleep next to Naruto. The two found something in the other that neither understood but neither said anything about it. They actually wanted to be around each other more than they ever wanted to be around anyone else in their life.

* * *

The nighttime came quickly as Naruto heard the banging on his door it was around seven when he woke to see who it was. Itachi was laying next to him comfortable and Naruto hated that he had to wake the Uchiha. It was actually shocking that the Uchiha seemed so comfortable sleeping with him.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked before opening the door.

"NARUTO OPEN THE DOOR!" Sakura said at the door.

"Hang on I have to put on some clothes," Naruto lied and went back to wake Itachi.

When Naruto was about to touch Itachi to wake him Itachi flipped him onto the couch with a kunai to his throat. Naruto didn't seem afraid though. It seemed like it was normal for him in Itachi's opinion.

"Chill," Naruto whispered pushing Itachi's hair out of his face.

"Oh shit sorry Naruto," Itachi said as he sensed chakra he wasn't familiar with.

"Sakura is at the door so I need you to go to the bathroom," Naruto said.

"Okay," Itachi said yawning and walked to the bathroom without saying anything else.

Naruto shook his head and went back to the door opening the door for Sakura.

"Naruto I can't believe you didn't come to see me when you got back," Sakura said as she walked right into the kitchen without even saying much else.

"I was going to but I was tired from my long trip," Naruto said.

"Where were you coming from?" Sakura asked as she sat at the table.

"I was in the Lightning Nation at the time so I got here pretty quickly with barely any sleep. Sasuke noticed I was tired and let me be," Naruto said.

"I know that's why I came here an hour before you had to go with him again," Sakura said.

The room went silent after that making him sit down at his table.

"What do you want really Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Are you okay Naruto? I know you were feeling a little disconnected before but how are you feeling now?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine Sakura," Naruto said but he was only partially lying.

"You don't have to lie to me Naruto I'm not Sasuke I won't break," Sakura said.

"Should you really be saying that about your fiancee?" Naruto asked.

"I love Sasuke but he is very sensitive especially when it comes to his clan and you," Sakura said as she sat down.

"Damn Naruto did you sleep on your couch? It's hot here," Sakura commented as she felt the spot Itachi was just in.

"Yeah I slept on my couch is that a problem?" Naruto asked.

"No I am just telling you as a medic that you shouldn't sleep here it's not big enough for you considering how big you are," Sakura said gesturing to his big stature.

"I know but I couldn't get myself to go to my bed," Naruto said which was true.

"Well, I am just saying because I am worried about you," Sakura said the room getting quiet. "So how was it? The search that is," Sakura asked after a few minutes.

"It's going," Naruto said.

"Do you think he will ever come back? I know how much it would mean to Sasuke," Sakura asked looking out the window.

"I don't know, maybe not," Naruto said honestly.

"How can you say that?" Sakura asked shocked and slightly upset.

"Sakura don't take offense to what I just said but maybe he doesn't want to come back for his own sanity. Yeah, he may love his brother but sometimes that really isn't enough. We don't understand how he feels," Naruto said standing up and going to his closet.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I have to take a shower Sakura to get ready for the guys night out," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah sorry I'll get going now," Sakura said walking to the door.

Naruto followed her to the door and she looked sad but didn't say anything.

"Could you not bring it up to Sasuke what you said to me tonight, please? I don't want to ruin our wedding from what you said." Sakura pleaded.

"I wasn't planning on it or he would have been the first person I told not you," Naruto said shocking her.

It sounded kind of rude but he couldn't help but feel annoyed by her accusations and how she treated his feelings in this whole situation. He was betting that it was her pushing the wedding forward but he didn't say anything.

"I will talk to you later Naruto," Sakura said hugging him quickly and then leaving the apartment.

Naruto locked the door and walked back to his combo room and bathroom. Itachi was already out and sitting on his bed.

"Don't look at me like that," Naruto said.

"Why didn't you just tell him and her?" Itachi asked.

"Why do you want to destroy their wedding?" Naruto asked as he went to the bathroom.

"I don't want to ruin the wedding I just want to know why you won't just tell them the truth about everything you feel and everything that I told you," Itachi said.

"Because I don't want to," Naruto said as he closed the bathroom door.

Itachi leaned back and just as Naruto was getting into the shower he burst into the bathroom.

"What the he-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence because Itachi shoved him into the wall and covered his mouth.

Naruto gave him a glare and couldn't help the blush that came on his cheeks but then he felt Sasuke's chakra and understood why Itachi ran in here.

"Scaredy cat," Naruto whispered.

"Naruto are you in the bathroom?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said and the door started to become open making Naruto flip so Itachi wouldn't be seen at all. "Sasuke what did I tell you about coming in the bathroom?" Naruto asked as he turned on the shower it hit both of them. "Sorry," Naruto whispered to Itachi who was getting hit with the water glaring at Naruto. "Do you want to go out there?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow getting a shake of the head saying no.

"Naruto what did Sakura say to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Why don't you ask her Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he acted like he was cleaning himself when he was actually fighting a blush and from laughing.

"Because she won't tell me what she was talking to you about aside from you giving her an attitude," Sasuke said.

"Because she assumed something that wasn't true and it annoyed me," Naruto said sighing.

"What is wrong with you two?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Are you almost done?" Sasuke asked.

"I would be if I wasn't uncomfortable in my shower," Naruto said.

"Well hurry up and we will head to the bar together," Sasuke said getting off the toilet seat. "Hurry up," Sasuke said rushing out the bathroom.

Itachi moved away from Naruto and got out the shower grabbing Naruto's towel and drying himself off.

"Sorry about that," Naruto whispered to him.

Itachi glared at him and Naruto had to turn around because he was about to start laughing and he didn't want Itachi to see it.

"Are you laughing?" Itachi asked pulling Naruto by his hair.

"Don't pull my hair," Naruto said struggling to get out of the hold only to grab Itachi's hair and they both fell out the shower.

"Look what you did," Itachi whispered.

"That was you," Naruto said getting off of Itachi grabbing the towel while he did. "What is wrong with you and your brother with seeing me naked?" Naruto asked shaking his head.

"Maybe we just like the ninja muscles you've accumulated over the years," Itachi whispered as he stood up.

"Haha very funny," Naruto said as he dried his hair off with his other towel.

Itachi didn't say anything just smiled and sat on the toilet where his brother once was.

"NARUTO COME ON!" Sasuke said by the door.

"I am coming," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Coming? How kinky is it from seeing me all wet?" Itachi teased shocking Naruto to get that type of response from the older Uchiha considering he heard how serious the older Uchiha was.

"Shut up you asshole," Naruto whispered with a smile that Itachi was shocked to see but he didn't show it just gave Naruto his own little smile. "Stay in here," Naruto said before he went to the door.

Itachi hid behind the door until Naruto closed it.

"Get dressed Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Then get out of my room you pervert," Naruto chided back.

"I'm no pervert," Sasuke said as he walked out the room.

Naruto seemed to change quickly and was getting ready to leave out the apartment until he walked back to the bathroom.

"I will be back later," Naruto whispered to Itachi only getting a grunt from Itachi.

When Itachi knew that Sasuke and Naruto were gone he left out of Naruto's bathroom and sat on the couch.

"Why am I here?" Itachi questioned to himself out loud but sat on Naruto's couch only to remember to ward the house with seals so no one could get in by surprising him.

He would know if anyone was trying to get in and they wouldn't be able to sneak up on him. Naruto was the only one that would be able to get in without a problem since it was his apartment. The seals would cast an illusion on the apartment to make it seem like no one is here especially when Naruto is gone.

Itachi decided to just put the wards around the house and then go back to sleep. He didn't understand why but he was comfortable around the blonde and didn't feel the need to watch his back all the time like he usually did.

* * *

It was about two in the morning when Naruto finally came home but he wasn't alone so Itachi just hid under the bed because he wasn't sure if anyone would go in Naruto's closet or his bathroom. It was the safest place and if they suspected anything he would put them in a Genjutsu so they didn't know he was there.

"Naruto are you going to be okay alone?" a lazy voice asked.

"I'll be fine Shika," Naruto said as the Nara boy set him on his couch.

"Okay come find me in the morning when you wake," Shikamaru said.

"You worry too much idiot," Naruto said laughter in his voice.

"Idiot? I'm not the idiot here but get some sleep and find me tomorrow," Shikamaru said pulling out a scroll writing a note for Naruto because he knew Naruto wouldn't remember tomorrow.

"Bye Shika," Naruto groaned out as he curled on his couch.

Shikamaru felt the wards but didn't say anything because he suspected Naruto did them. He knew Naruto was a skilled ninja and that there were some things about Naruto's abilities no one would ever know unless fighting him or seeing him in a battle.

Itachi came out from under the bed when he knew the Nara was gone and went to lock the door. Then he came back to read the letter on the scroll and walked back to Naruto who was slowly passing out on the couch.

"Naruto go to your bed," Itachi said.

"Too big," Naruto mumbled.

"Would it help if I slept in it with you?" Itachi asked.

Naruto didn't say anything and Itachi thought he might have fallen asleep.

"Maybe not," Itachi said.

"That should be fine," Naruto said as he attempted to get up on his own for Itachi to catch him and help him to his bed.

Itachi didn't seem to mind the blonde wanting to be near him which was odd even to him because he didn't usually get this close to anyone not even when he was a kid. He was always scared to have a bond with someone else afraid they might die or not love him back.

They both fell asleep and it was oddly warm for both of them. They both felt it. They weren't sure what it was but it was the start of a beautiful friendship. Or maybe it would be more.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Itachi just so happen to follow Naruto. He felt lonelier than usual when Naruto left him so he just followed him. He still isn't ready to talk to Sasuke though. Did you see the tension between Sakura and Naruto?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **BlackRoseDragon97: Thank you. I am glad you like my story.**_

 _ **Ita1412: I am glad you like this story so much. I hope you continue to enjoy it. He followed Naruto because he actually found himself amused by him and he did feel lonely but he also was afraid Naruto wouldn't leave the village again. The problem with Sakura will come up again later. She is slightly jealous if you watched what she said to Naruto about Sasuke being sensitive about him and his clan then I think that shows that she feels Naruto could take Sasuke from her. Oh, the bath scene was my favorite part of the chapter because I got to show a different side of Itachi then his serious side.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruto woke up comfortable and a little warmer than normal that is until he remembered he told Itachi he could sleep by him.

" **It's not like it bothers you," Kurama said with a chuckle.**

"Oh shut up it's too early to deal with you," Naruto said out loud as he got up.

"Do you have a habit of telling yourself to shut up?" Itachi asked.

"I wasn't talking to myself I was talking to Ku," Naruto said.

"You talk to the fox?" Itachi asked a bit shocked.

"Well yeah you can't live with someone your whole life and not talk to them," Naruto said.

"I never heard of anyone talking to him or her before," Itachi said.

"That's because no one would be willing to say it out loud I don't mind though," Naruto said.

"Well... do you want to eat something?" Itachi asked as he got up too.

" **I like this Uchiha," Kurama said nodding his head.**

"When did you start liking anyone?" Naruto asked a little shocked.

Kurama still has a bit of a problem for even Sasuke after what the clan did to him even though Sasuke never did anything to him.

" **This kid wants to feed us something other than Ramen I like him," Kurama said.**

"I will take that breakfast," Naruto said with an awkward smile.

"Maybe you should talk to the fox in your head so you don't look crazy," Itachi said with a chuckle as he went to the kitchen.

* * *

" **He's right Kit you need to talk to me in your head," Kurama said.**

" _ **I would but you usually don't talk to me around other people," Naruto said in the mindscape.**_

" **True it's because we don't need people knowing that we talk to each other Naruto," Kurama said.**

" _ **Hey what is your problem with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.**_

" **He tried killing you or did you forget?" Kurama asked.**

" _ **I can't forget something like that," Naruto said.**_

" **Then don't ask why I don't like him," Kurama said.**

* * *

"You're so serious all of a sudden," Naruto said out loud as he walked to the kitchen.

Naruto and Kurama always had sensitive conversations when it came to Sasuke. It was always rough when it came to talking about Sasuke. Kurama just couldn't forget what happened in the past as Naruto could.

"Do you talk out loud like that often?" Itachi asked as he was making what seemed to Ramen when Naruto realized he had nothing in his house. "You need food by the way," Itachi said.

"I know but I was gone for a long time that I didn't go shopping," Naruto said.

"What were you two talking about if you don't mind me asking?" Itachi asked.

"I don't..." Naruto started.

" **Go ahead," Kurama said.**

"He said he likes you," Naruto said even though currently he is grumbling about having to eat Ramen still.

"Why does he like me?" Itachi asked tilting his head shocked.

" **Charisma," Kurama said chuckling.**

"Charisma," Naruto responded.

"Charisma?" Itachi asked confused.

"Yup and the fact that you were going to make us breakfast," Naruto said.

"Does he like my brother?" Itachi asked.

Naruto turned away not wanting to talk about it. Itachi looked over and saw it on his face.

"He doesn't like him then, why?" Itachi asked and then noticed the stiffness in Naruto's body. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Itachi said.

"When he was hell-bent on finding you and killing you we fought multiple times about him trying to leave the village the last time led to him almost killing me if it wasn't for Ku I would have been dead. Ku hasn't forgiven him for it and after that Jiraiya took me out of the village so Sasuke never got to talk to me after it happened. If it wasn't for Sakura screaming Kakashi would have never come." Naruto said seeing the shock and sadness in Itachi's eyes. "Don't feel bad it wasn't your fault," Naruto said.

Itachi looked down and then looked back up to Naruto.

"It was my fault though," Itachi said.

"Sasuke chooses to fight me not you," Naruto said as he walked to the counter to get two Ramens out of the cabinet. "He was angry that I kept standing in his way and he was angry that I wouldn't let him go. I didn't want him to leave the village so I guess when he realized that he almost killed me he calmed down but it was too late because I left and we didn't talk for three years despite him trying to talk to me," Naruto said.

" **But you still forgave him," Kurama chimed in.**

"Yeah I did forgive him I just never forgot what he did," Naruto said out loud shocking Itachi.

"I guess no one could make you forget something like that," Itachi said sadly.

"I wasn't talking to you but no I don't think anyone could forget a scar like that," Naruto said.

"Is that the scar by your heart?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said turning his head.

"Can I see it?" Itachi asked softly shocking Naruto.

Naruto didn't really know what to say but he lifted his shirt up and showed him the scar.

"You normally don't get scars," Itachi said.

"No, but this one was so much more," Naruto said as Itachi walked up to him and felt the scar shocking Naruto.

He gently brushed his hand over the scar.

"Does it hurt to touch it?" Itachi asked.

"No," Naruto said then he felt someone coming. "Go to the bathroom," Naruto said pushing Itachi to the bathroom.

"Hey you brat open the door," Tsunade screamed from outside.

Naruto walked to the door as he put his shirt on.

"Why do you have wards on your house?" Tsunade asked as she walked inside.

"Wards? Oh, wards I must have put them on when I was drunk yesterday," Naruto lied when he realized Itachi must have done them.

"You actually got drunk?" Tsunade asked shocked.

"I asked Ku to not heal me," Naruto said.

"Naruto by no means tell anyone you talk to the fox no one will be comfortable with that," Tsunade said.

"I know that already you told me that since I told you the truth," Naruto said.

"I know but you know I worry about you but onto what I really came here for," Tsunade said as she put seals on the room so only her and Naruto could hear and Itachi even though she didn't know that.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We don't have enough evidence or testimony without Itachi so Danzou might not get charged to the full extent that we're trying to give him," Tsunade said not sugar coating it.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"We got him on the mutilation of what he did to the Uchiha clan's eyes but we don't have anyone to verify what really happened," Tsunade explained.

"Does Sasuke know this? I thought the council knew?" Naruto asked.

"They did but they aren't going to say anything in fear of getting incriminated themselves," Tsunade said.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Do you know where Itachi is located at the moment?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah somewhere near the Fire Nation," Naruto said.

"Did you see him?" Tsunade asked.

"Something like that," Naruto said. "Did you tell Sasuke what is going on?" Naruto asked trying to brush off what he just said.

"No I didn't want to ruin his wedding and I was kind of hoping you would give me some positive news so I can tell them I have more evidence," Tsunade said sighing as she pulled a bottle out of nowhere.

"Granny I am still trying to bring him back to hold off from telling Sasuke as much as you can," Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto I knew I could count on you," Tsunade said.

"Granny would if he doesn't want to come back?" Naruto asked.

"Then we might have to make some adjustments to the system here without him," Tsunade said.

"What about Danzou?" Naruto asked.

"He might just get charged with the mutilation and that's it and the death of Shisui Uchiha since he had his eye," Tsunade said.

"What would that get him?" Naruto asked.

"Ten years or more in prison depending on how much evidence we got on him," Tsunade said.

"Is there any way we can take away his chakra?" Naruto asked.

"That is something I am going to ask for," Tsunade said.

"Granny I am about to get ready to go see Shika so I have to get ready," Naruto said.

"Okay come by my office later we will talk some more," Tsunade said leaving Naruto's apartment.

Naruto leaned back against his couch in shock he wasn't sure what he was going to do but he wanted that bastard to pay for what he did to Sasuke and to Itachi. But he wasn't sure what he was going to do at the moment.

"Naruto what did he do to my family?" Itachi asked a deadly tone to his voice the first time he has ever heard it making Naruto open his eyes coming face to face with a killer making him shiver. "What did Danzou do? What was Lady Tsunade talking about?" Itachi asked his voice completely cold and detached.

"He unburied some of your clan members who had the Sharingan and put them in his hand and uses them for his own benefit. He also had Shisui's other eye in his own eye." Naruto answered nervously.

Itachi's chakra whirled around him and then he was gone. Naruto shot up immediately and jumped out his window.

"ITACHI!" Naruto screamed and started running toward the prison.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed chasing after him.

"Not now," Naruto said but kept moving fast.

"That was Itachi wasn't it?" Sasuke asked sure of himself.

"Yes just go get Tsunade and head to the prison," Naruto said and then he was gone. "ITACHI DON'T!" Naruto screamed as he got to the prison grabbing ahold of Itachi.

"I never knew why he wanted my clan dead so badly but it was because he wanted to use my clan's eyes. He is the epitome of a terrible person. He KILLED Shisui for his eyes because he knew what they could do! He FUCKING KNEW! He knew what our plan was to do to our clan but he rather used Shisui's eyes for his own personal fucking gain." Itachi screamed as Sasuke, Tsunade, and Kakashi walked in the room.

Danzou was terrified. His worse fear came true and that was to see Itachi again. He was terrified of the young Uchiha.

"Itachi he is a bad person but that doesn't mean you are. You did what you thought was best for the village despite your own feelings. You saved a lot of people even before your own love for your family. You weren't wrong he was but don't become like him. Your parents don't want you to do this. What did they tell you before they passed?" Naruto said pulling the tearful Uchiha toward him and away from Danzou.

The cage was broken making Kakashi grab Danzou to a different room.

"He dug up my family, my clan," Itachi whispered and Naruto couldn't take the pain in his face.

"I know," Naruto said pulling him into a hug. "It's okay now you can come home. Your family, your clan would want that," Naruto said softly.

Tsunade, Sasuke, and now Sakura just watched the interactions shocked. Sasuke started to move closer to the two of them and they didn't seem to notice it.

"Welcome home brother," Sasuke said softly making Itachi look at him and then disappear.

Naruto wobbled almost falling when he disappeared.

"That damn bastard," Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked sadly.

"Tell you what?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"That he was here," Sasuke said and everyone in the room left.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you because I was just trying to get him to talk to you without running away as he did just a second ago. To be honest, he didn't want to come back and I kind of understand why he feels a lot of guilt by what happened but I wasn't going to stop trying to bring him back. Just give him time to talk to you," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked disappointed and Naruto understood why.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to help you both," Naruto said.

"I know it's okay Naruto. I know who you are you give everyone a chance and you try to help the best way you know how," Sasuke said patting Naruto's shoulder. "Tell him when he is ready to come to our old home so we can talk," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"One question before I go though," Sasuke said stopping right at the door.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"What did you mean when you said our parents said something to him before they passed?" Sasuke asked.

"Ask him Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Did he say something to you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not going to tell you what you two should talk about," Naruto said with a soft smile and then Naruto was gone.

He didn't know why but he knew where Itachi was without tracing his chakra.

"How did you know I would be here?" Itachi asked looking at the stone that Shisui's name on it.

"I figured you would want to talk to the other only person that knew everything that was going on," Naruto said.

"I should have killed him," Itachi mumbled but it was heard.

"No you did the right thing," Naruto said.

"I have a question for you Naruto," Itachi said turning away from the stone to look at the blonde.

Naruto nodded looking at him curiously.

"How did you know my parents said something to me that day?" Itachi asked.

"I didn't but I assumed and when I saw your face I knew I was right. I don't know what they told you but I know that your parents didn't want you to die to do something wrong. Despite everything I know your parents loved you," Naruto said.

Itachi couldn't help the sad smile that appeared on his face.

"Let me show you," Itachi said pulling Naruto's face to him with his eyes out.

* * *

(Genjutsu)

Naruto looked around he was worried.

"Ku where the hell am I?" Naruto asked but he didn't hear the fox and didn't feel him.

"Naruto don't freak out I am just showing you my memories of that day you were born from then on," Itachi said. "I was five when it happened," Itachi started as the village was in chaos around them. "They told me to stay and watch my brother so I did," Itachi said as they looked at the younger Itachi.

Naruto watched and he moved slowly following after Itachi.

"My clan was helping the citizens getting into hiding because of the fox. When it was over it was notified that someone with Sharingan was controlling the fox and as far as everyone knew there was no other Uchiha outside of the village," Itachi said as he showed Naruto his father's displeased faces and how it was starting to show with the whole clan.

Naruto saw how they pushed the Uchiha clan back, how Itachi was sent to spy on both his clan and the Hokage, how he met Shisui, how they became friends, how he met Kakashi, how his first team died, when Shisui came to him with one eye and killed himself, the night he killed his clan, what his parents said to him, what he did to Sasuke, and when he went back to the Hokage. Naruto found himself crying with a heavy heart.

(Genjutsu Ended)

* * *

Naruto found himself crying trying to rein in his tears. That was the saddest thing he ever witnessed.

"Don't cry for me," Itachi said with a sad smile as he wiped Naruto's tears away gently.

"You chose a side and despite you feeling like it was the right thing to do..." Naruto was saying but his sob broke the speech pattern.

Naruto pulled Itachi into a hug.

"I understand why you couldn't come back now," Naruto said.

Itachi's heart stopped at that moment.

Naruto pulled back and placed his hand on Itachi's heart. "You carry a heavy burden," Naruto said softly. "It's time you forgive yourself and come home," Naruto said so softly that it was almost dismissed but Itachi couldn't ignore what he heard and tears started to fall. "You're forgiven," Naruto said then pulled him into a hug again.

Itachi hugged back after a few seconds of holding back.

Sasuke was watching what was happening and he realized that Itachi might just come home from the one person in the village that is trying to run away. Sasuke was hoping he could get them both to stay just from being with one another.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I seem to be on a roll with this story and I can't help but post it so I am. I hope everyone enjoys the story._**

 ** _Review more people._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **I really am on a roll with this story and I can't seem to stop writing it. I am enjoying this story myself.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest; Jasmine: Naruto is convincing him to go because Naruto already plans on going to his best friend's wedding. Sasuke doesn't really know much about what is going on between the two so he won't do that to them just yet.**_

 _ **naruita14: Merci beaucoup. Je Suis heureux d'entendre cela. En fait je l'apprecie aussi.**_

 _ **Guest; flo: Merci beaucoup. j'espere que tu apprecies le reste.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Yeah I thought the heartfelt was a moment of understanding. It was something Itachi really needed.**_

 _ **Pat123: I am glad that you like it enough to call it amazing work. I can't wait till they get together too. Right now this chapter is probably the closest they get to a confession but not actually saying anything significant.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

After the incident at the prison, everyone seemed to hear about Itachi being back in the village despite not being seen. The only saving grace was that no one knew where he was staying. It has been a week since that incident and Itachi was laying in Naruto's bed while Naruto was gone with his friend Shikamaru.

The door opened with Naruto carrying bags of food and having his clones put everything away. Naruto went into his room to see Itachi just laying there looking at the ceiling. Naruto was worried about the older Uchiha he really didn't know what to do to make him feel better. He couldn't leave at the moment because of the wedding and the legal issues surrounding Danzou so they were both stuck here. Well, Itachi could get away if he really wanted to but for some reason, he didn't want to leave Naruto.

"Itachi," Naruto called to him walking toward his bed. "Come and get something to eat," Naruto said as he started making them some sandwiches.

Itachi got up but contemplated laying back down.

"What did you do today?" Itachi asked as he sat at the table next to Naruto.

"I went to go get my yukata for Sasuke's wedding. I also got you one. Then I went to Shikamaru to give him some intelligence outside the village that I was doing before and during my mission for you. After that, I went to Granny and got more information about the case." Naruto said. "Lastly I went food shopping," Naruto said while giving him a sandwich.

"What did she say about the case?" Itachi asked as he took a bite of his food.

"She said that..." Naruto started but looked away not really wanting to continue what he was saying.

"What Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"She said to verify that the story is true they will need to... have Inoichi see your memories," Naruto said.

The room went silent because no one really knew what to say about what was said.

"I mean you don't have to I can show them the memories of what you showed me," Naruto said a blush appearing on his face.

"That is very kind of you but I don't think that will work," Itachi said.

Naruto gave him a sorrowful look his eyes were full of sadness.

"Don't worry Naruto if I need to do this to get him executed I will be happy to but I do have a request," Itachi said.

"What's the request? I can see if they will allow it," Naruto said with a soft smile.

"I want you in there with me," Itachi said.

"I will see what I can do," Naruto said sitting down with a smile.

"If they don't agree I don't think I want to agree with doing it," Itachi said.

"Itachi..." Naruto started.

"I don't want to do it alone," Itachi said suddenly that it stopped Naruto in his tracks.

"Fine I will let her know," Naruto said.

The room once again went quiet.

"You know Sasuke wants to talk to you right?" Naruto asked after they were finished eating.

"I'm not ready to talk to him about the past. I haven't even gotten over it myself for me to even want to talk about," Itachi said.

"I can tell him the truth of everything if you want me to?" Naruto asked.

"No," Itachi said shaking his head. "I can't leave everything to you," Itachi said.

"Well his wedding is this week so are you at least going to go?" Naruto asked.

"If he doesn't talk about the clan then I don't mind going as long as you can be my date?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"If you don't mind me," Naruto said with a sweet bow.

Itachi smiled at him because he wasn't sure what he was going to be able to do when he decided to leave. Maybe Naruto could be like Jiraiya is what Itachi was thinking.

"What do you plan to do after all this?" Itachi asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Do you still plan to be Hokage?" Itachi asked.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Naruto I kept tabs on the village and you were one of the people I had to watch," Itachi said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, the Akatsuki thing so what is up with them? Why did they split so suddenly?" Naruto asked.

"It wasn't sudden Naruto but it seems they are calculating what all of us will be doing. It was one of the reasons I didn't want to come here," Itachi said.

"So they are still trying to use you?" Naruto asked.

"If you had to put it that way yes they still need me," Itachi said.

"Okay, so what is your plan?" Naruto asked.

"I plan to go back and finish my mission, to begin with, and I will need to act like I am betraying this village when things come down to it," Itachi said.

"That's why you don't want to come to the wedding?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah a part of the reason," Itachi said.

"At least be in the back of it or wear an ANBU mask. Don't let your brother down especially if you're going to be here at least go to his wedding," Naruto said.

"Like I said I will go as long as you're my date," Itachi said.

"So can I tell him you're coming?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but I will be in disguise because I don't want no one knowing that I am with you because that will lead to trouble with the village," Itachi said.

"What are you going to look like?" Naruto asked laughing really curious.

He found himself shocked by how much he liked being around the older Uchiha. He liked to be around his friends in the village too but he seemed to wonder what the older Uchiha did while he was away from the apartment.

While Naruto was lost in his thoughts Itachi transformed into a girl version of himself.

"Naruto," Itachi called with a smile on his face.

"Woah, you're a girl! Your girl is actually pretty good do you want to see mine?" Naruto asked as he went around Itachi admiring Itachi's female form.

"No it's fine," Itachi said with a chuckle making Naruto blush.

"I got overly excited huh?" Naruto said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes but I thought it was cute," Itachi said making Naruto blush again.

The room went quiet for a bit and Itachi was still in female form when someone started knocking on the door.

"Must be Sasuke or Kakashi," Naruto said walking up to the door.

He noticed that Itachi was following him shortly after which was unusual making him stop.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"I feel like it's Kisame," Itachi said.

"Should we get out of here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry about this Naruto but trust me okay?" Itachi said softly pushing Naruto into the wall knocking him out from the slam. "I am sorry," Itachi whispered giving the blonde a tender touch on his cheek.

Itachi stood up wrote a quick note to his brother because he knew he would be the one to look for Naruto first. Or that Nara that Naruto is always with which irritated the older Uchiha.

"Itachi what took you so long?" Kisame asked as Itachi answered the door.

"Well if I didn't do it my way we wouldn't be in this situation but now you have to do my favor," Itachi said despising what he had to do to Naruto to get the task done.

"You know I can do it so you only want his chakra gone?" Kisame asked.

"Yes," Itachi said as he picked Naruto up.

"I've been meaning to ask but why are you a girl at the moment?" Kisame asked.

"I forgot to change back," Itachi said changing back quickly.

"Well let's get out of here," Kisame said leaving the apartment.

Itachi followed carrying Naruto or at least trying to carry Naruto while he ripped off the ward that was by the door. That would tell Sasuke something is up especially because lately they have been up and no one could get in unless the door was opened for them.

"I am so sorry Naruto," Itachi whispered again as he left the apartment.

* * *

(In the mindscape)

 _ **"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked as he looked around.**_

 **"He fucking played us," Kurama growled.**

 _ **"No, no way there must be a reason for this. He wouldn't... no, he wouldn't," Naruto said his heart getting confused.**_

 **"He did Naruto and we played into there fucking hands," Kurama growled again.**

 _ **"No..." Naruto said sadly feeling tears fall from his eyes.**_

 **This hurt more than Naruto could even explain and he didn't have the words to express it.**

 **"Don't worry Naruto I will get us out of this," Kurama said with a growl and then he was gone.**

(Out of the mindscape)

* * *

Kurama opened his eyes and discreetly looked around to see the area and he could feel he was being carried by the blue man. His cloak flared and the whiskers on Naruto's face were more prominent making the blue man drop him.

"You betrayed us," Kurama growled glaring at Itachi.

"Should I siphon his chakra?" Kisame asked looking at Itachi.

Itachi could see the hurt expression in Naruto's red eyes despite him knowing it was Kurama he wanted to speak to Naruto.

"Don't," Itachi said.

"You're going to have to if you want to catch me," Kurama growled. "All Uchiha's are traitors then," Kurama said hurting Itachi making him attack.

The two were fighting and Kisame was about to get involved until Itachi screamed telling him not to. The two fighting was getting painful.

"Why?" Naruto asked his eyes turning blue shocking Itachi making him stop and put Naruto in a Genjutsu.

* * *

(Genjutsu)

"Naruto I need you to trust me. I want to finish my mission and I needed you hurt to do that and I am sorry," Itachi said going up to Naruto in his face which shocked the blonde. "Tell the fox I am sorry too and I don't want to betray you but you know or you have to understand why it had to be this way," Itachi said.

"Why couldn't you tell me that you were using me?" Naruto asked a hurt expression on his face.

"I wasn't using you. When we met that day in the inn when I tied you up and all that I didn't intend to even get involved with you but I couldn't help it. You reminded me of home and I wanted it for at least a little bit then I got close to you and I couldn't help myself. It was wanting to be with someone that was so... you and I couldn't help it. I got attached to you. I knew that it would hurt you me betraying you but I needed you to be believable especially because you wear your heart on your sleeve. You couldn't fake the hurt or anguish you felt at that moment when you woke up. I didn't want to hurt you but this was the only way," Itachi said pushing Naruto's hair back.

"No matter the way you put it you still used me for personal reasons," Naruto said.

"Listen to me I am doing this to come back home and be with you," Itachi said shocking both of them.

Neither expected that to be said but it was already said and nothing could change it.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"I mean that I think of you as my home and maybe I was being selfish but for once I wanted to be," Itachi said.

"Fine I will trust you but you better make it up to me," Naruto said annoyed.

"I will any way I can," Itachi said with a smirk.

"Your damn right you will," Naruto said and they came out of the Genjutsu with Itachi knocking him out again.

(Genjutsu done)

* * *

Itachi was panting. He was tired and maybe in more ways than one. He hated being a double agent but he also knew this was for the good of the village and for Naruto. He couldn't pass it up to anyone.

"Itachi you okay?" Kisame asked as he looked over his partner who was on the floor next to Naruto.

"I got him," Itachi said.

"Well I didn't doubt you but what is he going to feel when you want to help him out of what we're about to do?" Kisame asked.

"He will understand," Itachi said.

"Don't get in too deep Itachi," Kisame said helping him up and then picking up Naruto again. "His fox isn't going to burn me again is he?" Kisame asked.

"No it should be fine now," Itachi said.

Itachi couldn't believe what he was doing to the blonde but it needed to be done in order for him to survive.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Itachi already had his own baggage before Naruto came along. He didn't want to do what he was doing but he wanted to finish the mission especially now that he is close to Naruto. They may not understand the feelings they are starting to have but that is because they never experienced it for themselves. Itachi has a plan that could possibly end the Akatsuki once and for all._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone, how is everyone?**_

 _ **Well I haven't updated any of my stories in a while and that's because I haven't really worked on any of my stories aside from here and there but I am appreciating all the reviews, follows, and favorites from all my stories and myself. I am going to finish all my stories so no one has anything to worry about.**_

 _ **I hope everyone has been having good days.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: Yes Kisame is in on this.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Yes that is the plan. He actually wouldn't let anything happen to Naruto no matter the mission and it's not for Sasuke's sake either more for his own.**_

 _ **Mistress-Otaku-Uzimaki-Fox: Thank you :)**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you and here you go sorry it took so long.**_

 _ **Guest; Jasmine: He will on both counts. He shows his feelings more in this chapter than in any other of the previous chapters.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you and here you go. :)**_

 _ **Have a great day everyone.**_

* * *

Naruto woke up to him being in a cage and he heard someone near. As a matter of fact, he heard several people around him.

"We should just take care of it now what is Pain waiting for?" a voice said.

Naruto peeked his eyes open and he saw a blonde he remembered being told was Deidara from Iwagakure. Then he saw another guy with a mask that was asking stupid ass questions in Deidara's opinion. He still hated Deidara for what he did to Gaara and was only satisfied with the fact that he lost his arms and that his partner was dead.

Naruto realized they didn't lock his chakra so he made a shadow clone and sent it back to his village. He knew there was a possibility of them finding the clone so he made it into a toad and sent it out. He was glad they weren't paying attention is what he thought until he looked up to make eye contact with Itachi. He could see the amusement in the older Uchiha's eyes and couldn't help but smirk.

Naruto played like he was knocked out still when everyone turned to look at him. Itachi was calculating and it showed.

"You got him," another voice said coming in the room.

"Yes," Itachi said standing up.

"I thought they were heavily guarding him," the voice said.

"He snuck back in the village with him," Deidara said.

"I would like to hear that story," the voice said.

"They heard we were broken up and they thought I would be useful for a case they wanted to bury so they sent him out to look for me and bring me back. I just took advantage of the fray and went with him," Itachi said.

"Good plan and you brought him back intact I assume," the voice said again.

"Yes, he is knocked out over there," Itachi said pointing toward the cage.

The person walked up to the pretend sleeping Naruto and just looked down at him.

"Do you know if he has a special seal too?" the voice asked.

'Special seal?' Naruto thought to himself.

"I don't know I never went near the seal to check it," Itachi said as he thought about the day, they were stuck in the shower together.

Naruto was getting a lot of information from this and he was glad.

* * *

" **Kit I feel one of my brothers is here," Kurama said.**

" _ **You feel another tailed..." Naruto asked trailing off.**_

" **Yes, I feel two to be honest," Kurama said.**

" _ **Maybe Itachi needs help getting them out of here," Naruto suggested.**_

" **Don't fall for what the Uchiha says," Kurama said.**

" _ **Kurama he watched me send my shadow clone out of wherever this is," Naruto said.**_

" **Yeah I know," Kurama said. "But I won't trust him until we're out of this situation," Kurama said.**

" _ **Well, what he is saying do we have a special seal too?" Naruto asked.**_

" **Kind of but it's hard to explain," Kurama said.**

" _ **Well we can talk about it later because I need to listen to everything I can," Naruto said.**_

* * *

Kurama growled but allowed Naruto out of the mind space.

"Do you think anyone can trace him?" the voice said.

Itachi didn't say anything but the question was repeated.

"My brother could probably find him," Itachi practically whispered and Naruto knew what he was talking about.

'That's an amazing idea,' Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

" **Your slow Kit," Kurama mumbled.**

" _ **Shut it," Naruto said.**_

* * *

Itachi looked at Naruto and only hoped that Naruto got the message.

"Itachi how can the two find each other?" the voice asked.

"My little brother has an uncanny connection with him so they tend to find each other fairly easy from what I heard," Itachi said.

"I heard the same things in my findings. I heard that their chakra is connected somehow," Kisame commented.

Naruto peaked his eyes open and realized he was facing a few people he didn't want to be facing. If Sasuke couldn't find him how the hell was he going to manage to get out of here without help. He could get to the others in here that were being held captive but how does he know they will help him.

Itachi got up leaving them alone with Naruto for a split second. He picked up the toad shadow clone and took it out of the building he was in.

"Listen to me, I need you to make you get Sasuke to come here before three days or you will die understand me?" Itachi questioned like he wasn't speaking to a toad softly kissing the toad's head.

The toad nodded his head and then Itachi made him vanish to Naruto's apartment. The toad then changed back into the shadow clone in time.

* * *

 **(In Konoha)**

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru knowing they were together earlier in the day and that Naruto was never late unless something came up.

He was supposed to meet Naruto for a talk about the wedding and the case against his brother before the day was over but Naruto never showed up.

"I haven't seen him since earlier," Shikamaru said.

"Damn I went to the apartment and the seals Itachi had up aren't anymore and they are both nowhere to be found," Sasuke said just as a clone of Naruto's appeared in front of him. "Naruto where were you?" Sasuke asked noticing the blonde.

"Okay before you freak out, I need to tell you something quick," Naruto said pulling his friends away from the public.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I got kidnapped," Naruto said.

"How?" Sasuke asked his aura changing.

"Because I was helping Itachi get rid of the Akatsuki and right now I am in serious trouble I am set to be drained in three days. You need to get to me," Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"I thought they disbanded," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah that was for people to feel that type of false comfort most people feel when they think the enemy is gone," Naruto said.

"Makes sense but how did they get you?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi," Shikamaru said.

"Yes, he needed me so we could destroy the Akatsuki but I can't do it alone I need you to save me. He can't be involved in me escaping because then that will out him, they know you can find me but they don't know how long it will take or how you can find me." Naruto said explaining everything.

"Okay, so what do I need to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I am planning on getting out once you come for me so please hurry because from what Itachi told me I am in danger," Naruto said just as the shadow clone popped.

"Fuck!" Sasuke said annoyed and ran to Tsunade.

"Sasuke what's going on?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto was kidnapped and I need to go after him," Sasuke said.

"What? By who?" Tsunade asked worried and standing up ready to fight.

"The Akatsuki is still going on they are planning on killing him in three days and I am the only one that can get there to him fast enough for his life to be saved. Let me go," Sasuke said.

"Fine, I will put a hold on your wedding for you. You can take off right away," Tsunade said.

"I'm going to," Shikamaru said.

"Fine, hurry you two bring him back home," Tsunade said and they were out of the door before she knew it.

"How are we getting to him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Garuda," Sasuke said and summoned his hawk.

He loved his bird and he knew he could count on his bird to save him and Naruto anytime. He was actually considering giving Naruto some training for Garuda so he could summon him too.

"Garuda, we need to ride you so we can get to Naruto," Sasuke said to his bird. "Naruto is in trouble and we need to get to him as soon as possible," Sasuke said and the bird reacted right away.

The bird nodded at him and for a split second, it seemed like the bird wanted to just go without him.

"Are you fine with someone else riding you?" Sasuke asked and the bird made a sound like it was telling him to hurry and he couldn't help but smile. "Come on Shikamaru," Sasuke said and they were off.

Sakura spotted them and she tried to catch up but they were gone.

"Where the hell are they going?" Sakura wondered kind of annoyed.

She walked to Naruto's apartment first and noticed it was empty and then she went to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade where are Sasuke and Shikamaru going?" Sakura asked.

"It's a need to know situation but your wedding won't be happening until next month," Tsunade said.

"What? Why? Does it have something to do with Naruto again?" Sakura asked annoyed and jealous because she knew Sasuke would only push it away because of Naruto.

"Yes, it's because of him but not what you may think," Tsunade said knowing the tension between the teammates.

"What is it then?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Naruto needs him," Tsunade said.

"OF COURSE HE DOES! He always needs him. When is it going to be about me and Sasuke?" Sakura snapped.

"SAKURA! Stop acting like a brat," Tsunade snapped.

"I can't believe it's about Naruto again. We pushed the wedding back for Naruto the first time now we're doing it again," Sakura snapped.

"NARUTO WAS KIDNAPPED SAKURA SO MIND YOUR TONGUE!" Tsunade finally snapped.

"What?" Sakura said shocked.

"He was kidnapped if you must know and Sasuke is the only person that can find Naruto," Tsunade snapped.

"Oh my god, why couldn't I go with to help?" Sakura asked.

"Because Naruto came to him and Shikamaru then they had to leave right away without talking to anyone," Tsunade said.

"Why didn't he come to me?" Sakura asked.

"Because you can't find him as Sasuke can," Tsunade said sighing.

"Why does everyone say that?" Sakura said pouting annoyed.

* * *

They were at least a day away from Naruto after all the flying they did. Sasuke had to put Garuda away for a while as the two made a camp.

"We should be wherever Naruto is by tomorrow hopefully," Sasuke said as he set up his sleeping bag.

"I knew something like this was going to happen," Shikamaru said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sasuke asked.

"I did," Shikamaru said.

"Who? No wait let me guess Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said leaning against the tree. "Go ahead and get some sleep while I keep watching," Shikamaru said.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I will wake you up in a few hours before sunrise. You need it more than me I'm the brains in this and you're the muscle," Shikamaru said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said and turned away and went to sleep.

Sasuke couldn't sleep long and woke up way before sunrise. He was too nervous about Naruto being gone and out of contact with him. It made his nerves feel crazy and he didn't like it at all. He wasn't sure what he would do if Naruto did perish.

* * *

(By Naruto)

"I don't like how dark it is," Naruto said as he thought about all the memories he got from his clone.

He remembered Itachi's memo about three days and how he kissed his forehead as a toad then sent him away. He just hoped that Itachi wasn't setting him up. He really wasn't sure his or Sasuke's heart could keep going if that happened. Sasuke would be crushed and he couldn't help but feel the ache coming from his scar making him touch it softly.

"Does it hurt?" Itachi's voice came in the dark room.

"It aches," Naruto said sadly.

"Does that happen often?" Itachi asked his red eyes being seen in the room.

"No, but it pains me right now. It usually happens when I'm worried about Sasuke," Naruto said.

Itachi didn't understand why but that irritated him.

"What are you in here for anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I need to see your seal," Itachi said then Naruto realized he was about to be in a Genjutsu again.

* * *

 **(Genjutsu Realm)**

"Let me see it," Itachi said and Naruto was confused.

"See what?" Naruto asked.

"The scar," Itachi said.

Naruto was shocked but lifted his shirt. Itachi approached him and touched it gently shocking Naruto.

"Where does it hurt?" Itachi whispered.

Naruto was shocked but moved Itachi's hand to where it stung and he couldn't help but gasp at the contact.

"Does it still hurt?" Itachi whispered again making eye contact with Naruto only for them to leave the genjutsu.

"No," Naruto whispered.

"Good," Itachi said with an odd smirk on his face.

Naruto was sure they just shared a moment and he couldn't help but blush when Itachi left the room. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was confident in the fact that he might just be falling for the older Uchiha and that scared him.

Itachi was outside the room trying to even his breathing at the thought of touching Naruto. He didn't understand when he started liking the blonde but he knew he did. He wasn't naïve when it came to his feelings, he was just better at controlling them which he seemed to not be able to do with Naruto. He needed to get out of here before they found out how he really felt about Naruto. He was going to lose his role here if his little brother didn't get here in time to save Naruto because he is sure as hell wasn't going to let the blonde die that's for sure.

He pushed his hair back and walked to his room a few doors down from where they were keeping Naruto and came face to face with Kisame. Itachi sighed and put up silencing seals so no one could hear them.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"He is getting suspicious of you," Kisame said.

"But not of you?" Itachi said.

"Of course, not because he doesn't think we're that close," Kisame said.

"That's good," Itachi whispered.

"Itachi what are we going to do about the blonde in there?" Kisame asked in a serious tone which was already rare.

"Hopefully my brother gets here before the day," Itachi said.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't?" Kisame asked.

"I will worry about that when the time comes," Itachi said laying on his bed.

That was Kisame's cue to leave even though he wanted more information but he just let it be. Itachi knew if Naruto knew about the other jinchuriki he would want to save them too but Itachi couldn't care about them when Naruto was here and in danger. He couldn't let Naruto get caught and killed.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

They woke up early and Sasuke summoned Garuda right away ready to go. He wanted to get to Naruto quickly and he was sure Shikamaru wanted to get to him too. Shikamaru was probably the person Naruto was closest to after Sasuke so he understood the fear of losing Naruto.

Sasuke wasn't sure where Naruto was but he was sure Garuda knew where Naruto was. Garuda was moving really fast through the sky and the trees. Sasuke was sure that Garuda knew where he was going but he was getting nervous about flying into view.

"Garuda are we close?" Sasuke asked.

Garuda made a noise stating that they were and he lowered himself on a tree close to a building.

"Naruto," Shikamaru whispered because he could feel something coming from the building.

"Where are we Shika?" Sasuke asked.

"I think we got here in a day and a half and we're in Ame how?" Shikamaru asked.

"My summon can move faster than a normal bird and we can get here faster," Sasuke said.

"I hope Naruto is still good," Shikamaru said and then there was an explosion.

Naruto was as big as the fox and Sasuke was worried about Naruto that he just dived toward the tower without Garuda and Shikamaru.

"SASUKE!" Shikamaru screamed but the hawk wouldn't let Shikamaru leave to like he knew what his master wanted.

"Naruto," Sasuke said going toward the blonde.

"SASUKE! Help the GIRL!" Naruto screamed as he spotted someone.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Sasuke screamed but Garuda seemed to know what the two wanted and flew to the girl and the other guy that was struggling to move away from the building.

"GARUDA GET THEM TO SAFETY!" Naruto screamed and the bird cawed picking the two up and flying away with Shikamaru.

"CATCH THE FOX!" Pain screamed. "NEVER MIND CATCH THE YOUNGER UCHIHA! THE BLONDE WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT HIM!" Pein snapped at his followers.

Naruto leaped to Sasuke as he summoned his toad.

"Gamakichi takes us away from here," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke and then they were gone.

Itachi cringed at the pain of the attack that landed on him.

"Itachi what the hell happened?" Pain snapped.

"Shut up," Itachi growled his eyes out glaring at Pain from the pain he was going through.

He knew it was all an act but damn did Naruto have to attack him in the process.

'Yes, he did they don't trust you,' Itachi supplied to his way of thinking.

"Itachi are you okay?" Konan asked.

"He hit me with one of his fox tails," Itachi groaned out as he felt a bruise appearing on his body.

As he tried to move his legs did give out a little bit and he had to remember to hit Naruto later on for it.

"He has a few broken ribs," Konan said as she examined him.

Itachi looked irritated even more now that he knew what was wrong with him. He was sure it was the fox getting back at him for hurting Naruto's feelings he supposed. He was still going to pay Naruto back tenfold when he got back to him.

* * *

 **(By Naruto)**

"Naruto what the hell? Where is my brother?" Sasuke snapped.

"He is still at the Akatsuki hideout right now he has to be," Naruto said as he patched up the girl jinchuriki he met named Fu.

"Utakata how did you get caught? Where is Hotaru?" Naruto asked as he looked at the older male jinchuriki.

"I don't know where she is but that damn bastard Pain caught me," Utakata growled out.

"How long?" Naruto asked.

"Right after you left," Utakata said.

"Utakata that was two years ago. Where would Hotaru go if you're not around?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know she was supposed to come with me," Utakata said.

"Isn't that the mission where you went to Tsuchimugo village?" Shikamaru asked as he helped bandage Utakata.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Then she might have gone back," Shikamaru said.

"Well then I have to go back to her," Utakata said.

"No, you can't it's not a good idea," Naruto said.

"Why the hell not?" Utakata snapped.

"I agree with Naruto on this one you can't go because they know where you will be going if she really meant that much to you but I can go and sneak in and out without anyone knowing," Shikamaru said.

"What? Why would you do that for me?" Utakata asked.

"Because you're a friend of Naruto's who is my friend and right now I am the only person that they didn't see and I'm the only person not being looked for. If you all want we can all go together but I will be the only one to go in," Shikamaru said.

"I would feel much more comfortable doing that," Naruto said getting a nod from Utakata.

"But she needs serious medical attention," Sasuke said directing his head toward Fu.

"You take her back on Garuda then and explain everything once we grab Hotaru we will be right behind you I promise," Naruto said.

"Fine but you better come back after that no more pit stops or I will hunt you down," Sasuke said as he summoned Garuda.

"Actually Sasuke can we ride Garuda and you can go with Gamakichi?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"We can ride him while Gamakichi can disappear and appear back in the village it's much quicker that way you won't get caught from whoever is following us and you know I will be safe with Garuda," Naruto explained.

"Fine summon your toad then," Sasuke said slightly annoyed because he didn't like the thought of letting Naruto go by himself to whatever he was planning.

"I promise I will be safe," Naruto said hugging his friend after he put Fu in his arms and told him to get in the toad's mouth then told Gamakichi where to go and what to do then they were gone.

"Well let's go then," Shikamaru said getting a nod from Utakata.

"Hey Garuda," Naruto said with a smile and the bird nuzzled him happily as the other two got on the bird. "Sorry about this buddy," Naruto said as he got on the bird and it flew off.

"Utakata where should we land to not get spotted?" Shikamaru asked.

Three guys on a giant bird were just weird for all of them aside from Naruto who was too used to being around Sasuke and now kind Itachi. He was in close contact with Shikamaru too just not as much and not like this.

"Over in the hills," Utakata said and Naruto directed the bird there.

"Garuda you did good," Naruto said patting the bird and then sent him off. "Let's get this over with quickly before they try to look for you and by accident me here," Naruto said as they snuck where Hotaru used to live.

"Hotaru?" Utakata called. "Hotaru?" Utakata called again.

It was quite dark when they got to the village and it didn't help that the guards were twice as many as before and that made Utakata and Naruto more nervous than before about the aspect.

"Hotaru?" Utakata called again then he heard a voice.

"Master?" the voice called out.

Utakata moved quickly and ran toward the voice. When he got there he saw an older version of Hotaru and she was shocked.

"Why did you leave?" Hotaru asked sadness in her voice and tears started to form in her eyes.

"We don't have time to explain you need to come with us or he will be caught again and this time I won't be able to save him," Naruto said making his appearance in the room known.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked.

"Never mind that we have to get going I'm not trying to be caught again here now," Naruto said as he summoned his toad. "Gama, can you hold us four?" Naruto asked.

"I can put them in my mouth and you can be on top?" Gamakichi said.

"I need to get to the village fast without stops," Naruto said and then summoned the other one known as Gamatatsu. "I need you both to take us to the village as quickly as we can without us being seen by the outer world," Naruto said getting a nod from both of them. "Now everyone we have to go," Naruto said.

"Where are we going?" Utakata asked.

"Utakata we have to go back to the hidden leaf if we don't we're sitting ducks on it the real world," Naruto explained.

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"Because the Akatsuki is trying to kill us," Naruto answered getting Utakata irritated.

"Which toad should we go in?" Utakata asked stubbornly.

"Gamatatsu," Naruto answered as he pulled Shikamaru to him. "Get in," Naruto said watching them.

They did as he said.

"Listen to me Gamatatsu don't let them out of your mouth until I get there," Naruto whispered.

"Okay boss," Gamatatsu said and then he was gone.

"Let's get going Shikamaru," Naruto said and walked in the toad's mouth with Shikamaru behind him then they were gone in front of the gates of the village. "Thanks a lot," Naruto said to his toads as Gamatatsu let Utakata and Hotaru out of the mouth.

Naruto didn't want them to run away with each other only for Utakata to get caught again.

"Stay here for the night and I will help you get away from the Akatsuki," Naruto said as he looked at Utakata.

"You want to help me?" Utakata asked.

"Of course so stay here and help me defeat the Akatsuki," Naruto said.

"Fine I will help you get rid of them," Utakata said shaking his hand.

"Naruto I am relieved you're okay but you could have at least came to see me," Tsunade said as she watched the two jinchuriki's talk.

"Sorry granny I just needed to help out a friend," Naruto said. "It's fine that they stay here right?" Naruto asked.

"It's no problem, but where are you from?" Tsunade asked.

"I am only a wanderer my name is Utakata and this Hotaru she is from the Tsuchimugo village," Utakata answered.

"Hello, I am the Hokage of the Leaf village my name is Tsunade. I would like to check you up to considering I checked up and healed Fu from her wounds.

"Fu is still here?" Utakata asked.

"Yes and we're not sure about sending her back to her village," Tsunade said.

"It would be safe for the three of us to stay in the same village. The only other jinchuriki the Akatsuki doesn't have is the eight tails," Naruto said. "We're six, seven, and nine," Naruto commented as he thought about it.

"That is pretty powerful if we can fight together," Utakata said with a smirk.

Naruto smiled and looked at Tsunade like he had more to say but he couldn't talk in front of anyone about it.

"I have guest rooms on my property," Sasuke said standing behind them.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head at him only to get a smirk at him. Utakata and Hotaru took the invitation and followed Sasuke.

"I will see you later Naruto but if you need me come to my house," Shikamaru said patting Naruto on his shoulder.

Naruto was left with Tsunade.

"We are going to need to talk," Tsunade said.

"Tomorrow," Naruto whispered exhausted.

He was too tired to want to talk and he was feeling emotionally drained. He hit Itachi today with an attack he barely ever used. He knew he hurt the older Uchiha but at least they would trust him now. He barely made it into his apartment putting up the boundary seals for his apartment again as he felt drained leaning against the wall only to move his feet to his bed.

He went face first into his bed and couldn't help the dizziness that came to his eyes. He had a long night considering he didn't sleep he was too paranoid to sleep with the Akatsuki around but now that he was home he felt better.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night to his shoes off and his shirt and him tied up again.

"Oh give me a break," Naruto groaned as he tried to move his hands. "Come on," Naruto growled struggling when Itachi came into view from the bathroom door. "Oh come on I helped you out and now your back are you crazy?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"Is that what you calling helping me?" Itachi asked slightly annoyed himself.

"Well you had to get injured somehow so it didn't look like you helped me out," Naruto said.

"Naruto I think you went a little far hitting me with the fox tail," Itachi said as he stood above Naruto.

"At least I didn't hit you with all nine," Naruto commented back.

Itachi climbed above Naruto onto the bed his eyes making Naruto's heart do jumping jacks.

"You could have at least warned me," Itachi said.

"How would I have done that?" Naruto asked as he stopped struggling. "In between you helping me out of the cage or me getting out of the building. Why didn't you tell me there were others like me there? Utakata was there," Naruto said.

"I knew you would waste more time in there," Itachi said.

"They could have died," Naruto snapped back.

"I would rather you be safe than worry about them," Itachi said.

"So you're willing to sacrifice others for me?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Yes, I would because unlike them the only thing special that would prevent us from getting to the fox is your father," Itachi said. "It would have been mere minutes to get rid of the guards for you and then boom you would have been dead," Itachi said annoyed as he moved.

"I don't care you were still willing to sacrifice them for me and that bothers me," Naruto said.

"I would have never let you die and then my cover would have been blown then we both would have been sacrificed," Itachi said.

"You have a mission and so did I. I'm not going to let someone die just because I am in danger," Naruto said.

"Well, it's a good thing I am selfish when it comes to the people I care about most," Itachi said shocking Naruto into silence.

"What..." Naruto started but something in Itachi's eyes told him not to talk so he didn't. "Can you release me?" Naruto asked after a minute of no talking went by.

Itachi didn't hesitate on letting him go and when Naruto was released he gave Itachi a hug.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said softly. "I know you wanted to just keep me safe but I couldn't leave them behind especially because one of them was my friend. I'm not going to say I would have ignored them if he wasn't down there but still it made it harder to ignore..." Naruto was stopped as Itachi kissed him on the lips.

Naruto froze in disbelief not really sure what to do. Itachi pulled away giving Naruto a shy smile that made Naruto's heart leap. Itachi liked him like actually liked him. Naruto pulled Itachi back and kissed him back. It was a chaste kiss but they both knew what the other meant.

"I will protect you," that was what the kiss was saying and it didn't matter that only the two knew what the other was saying. It didn't matter that they were technically on opposite sides. Nothing mattered aside from what they knew about each other and how they felt about each

"I will be back," Itachi said.

"Wait..." Naruto said grabbing Itachi's hand.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"I know this is just a clone but I need to tell you that we plan to attack here," Naruto said.

"Okay I can take care of a few members but Pain and Konan are another story," Itachi said.

"Do you think that us jinchuriki can take him if we are facing him together?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think that should be a problem but I will still help you so don't worry," Itachi said as he rubbed Naruto's cheek.

"I'm not worried," Naruto said blushing.

"You are," Itachi said kissing Naruto's lips again and then he vanished in a sea of crows.

"Bastard," Naruto groaned as he leaned back in his bed but his face was hot and he could feel that he was blushing.

* * *

" **Kit you like the older Uchiha," Kurama said.**

" _ **Are you okay with him now?" Naruto asked.**_

" **We shall see," Kurama said.**

" _ **Oh let it go," Naruto said as he turned to go to sleep again now that he didn't feel so restrained.**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **So they kind of admitted their feelings for one another. Just remember in this story Itachi really isn't trying to be selfish but he can't help it especially now that his feelings for Naruto are growing. You know I was always curious about what happened to Hotaru when Utakata disappeared so in this story I just let her go back to the village.**_

 _ **Utakata and Fu both got special seals you will read about later.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I know I haven't been posting anything recently and if I am being honest it's because I have been watching Chinese dramas... well that's not completely true. I haven't been watching dramas more like only one for the past couple of weeks. The same one. It's called Guardian and if you're into Chinese Dramas check it out because it's amazing. It is based off a Chinese BL novel and that is absolutely lovely along with the show. The show is technically a "Bromance" but let's be serious you don't wait for someone for 10,000 years and think of them as a brother. But since there is censorship in China they don't show Gay Love so we deal with it the only way we know-how with our imagination. But the actors are so lovely and they show the characters so well and show the love the characters had for one another. OKAY, I got off topic but that is the reason I haven't been writing lately.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **gindensmi: Thank you and here you go.**_

 _ **haruyuki setsuka: If they make it to that yes.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Those seals keep them safe. Oh, don't let it fool you it hasn't gone according to plan just yet.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a circle with the other two jinchuriki's with Sasuke and Shikamaru just staring at them. They couldn't believe they had three tail beast holders in the village. Not only that but they had to keep it a secret so they weren't seen by the public.

"What is the plan Naruto?" Utakata asked.

"We have at least a month," Naruto said.

"How? I mean how do you know that?" Utakata asked shocked.

"They still have other things to do and not only that but they're going to be looking for the both of you not knowing you came here," Naruto answered.

"Well we can't keep hiding here," Utakata said while Hotaru came in the room giving them all tea.

"I am going to help you two get to know our little friends inside us," Naruto said.

"Do you talk to yours?" Fu asked.

"Yes, we are friends," Naruto answered.

Sasuke decided to sit down and watch the three of them. He didn't really know what they were talking about but he didn't mind because he knew Naruto would explain it to him later.

"I am going to head out and let Lady Tsunade know they are all here," Shikamaru said.

"Okay," Sasuke said. "Don't get seen by Sakura," Sasuke said as Shikamaru went toward the door.

"How do you suppose we get to talking to the tailed beast?" Utakata asked getting increasingly agitated.

"Listen," Naruto said closing his eyes. "They are inside us so we don't have to do much to talk to them. Just close your eyes and concentrate on where they are located inside you," Naruto said.

The other two jinchuriki's closed their eyes and started to concentrate. They all started to have a chakra barrier going around each of them. Naruto opened his eyes stood up and stepped back toward Sasuke.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"They are in their mindscapes where I will be at with Ku," Naruto said.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded his head and followed Naruto away from the two jinchuriki. They walked toward the kitchen but could still see the others from the view they were in.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto bit his lip nervously. "I saw your brother last night. Granted it was a clone I still wanted to let you know I saw him. He was upset over the fact that I whacked him with one of my tails but forgave me because it solved the purpose of why I did it. He also got me back by tying me to the bed," Naruto said nodding his head.

"Wait... what? What the hell happened?" Sasuke asked after a small chuckle.

"It's a joke between me and him," Naruto said sighing. "The first time I talked to him outside of the village he tied me up to my motel bed with chakra handcuffs and rope," Naruto explained.

"I thought you always set traps before you fell asleep," Sasuke said knowing how Naruto was on missions.

"I did he got in my room before I set them up," Naruto said. "He must have put me in a Genjutsu before I got back into my room that bastard," Naruto said with a fond chuckle.

"So, what was his point yesterday of coming back?" Sasuke asked.

"I am assuming he wanted to make sure we were all okay. It was just a shadow clone," Naruto said turning his head away.

Sasuke noticed the tint of pink on Naruto's cheeks and got curious.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked straight forward.

"... we kissed," Naruto said honestly his face turning red even more.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't want to come home before," Sasuke teased making Naruto turn his head even more. "Naruto my buddy ol' pal why didn't you just say so? Welcome to my family even more now," Sasuke teased even more.

"Shut up Sasuke," Naruto said whacking Sasuke in the back of the head.

"Don't be shy brother," Sasuke teased with a smirk.

Naruto blushed even brighter while putting his hands over his face so he didn't have to look at his best friend. Naruto walked away from Sasuke not wanting to talk about the situation anymore so he went back to the other jinchuriki. He sat by them and went into his own mind space again so he could avoid talking to him.

* * *

" **Naruto, why are you avoiding him now?" Kurama asked with a smirk.**

" _ **Oh, don't start with me. Can you feel them?" Naruto asked gesturing toward the other two jinchuriki.**_

" **I don't know if they are talking to them in a good or a bad way but I know that Utakata is talking to his," Kurama said.**

" _ **What about Fu?" Naruto asked.**_

" **I think she has been in communication with hers for a long time now even longer than you and I," Kurama said.**

* * *

" _ **Thanks," Naruto said opening his eyes looking directly at Fu.**_

"Fu, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked breaking her out of her trance.

"What is it Naruto?" Fu asked opening her eyes.

"How long have you talked to your tailed beast?" Naruto asked. "I feel weird calling them tailed beast," Naruto said as an afterthought.

"I talked to Chomei since they tried to take her out of me," Fu answered.

"That was about when?" Naruto asked.

"I was in captivity for about four years so four years now," Fu said.

"Why didn't you ever try to escape?" Naruto asked.

"Because I tried to save the others as you did with us," Fu said.

"You knew they were bringing more," Naruto said.

"Of course, there is nine of us," Fu said.

"Gaara doesn't count anymore along with Killer Bee," Naruto said.

"Who are they?" Fu asked.

"Gaara was the one-tailed holder and Killer Bee is in the Cloud which he never leaves without guards and his brother and he is the eight tails holder," Naruto answered.

"Someone survived the extraction?" Fu asked shocked making Utakata open his eyes.

"Who?" Utakata asked.

"The one-tailed holder," Naruto answered.

"How did he survive? I heard everyone that got it extracted died," Fu said.

"The last person to hold the one tail was dead but someone traded their life for him," Naruto said honestly sad.

"Damn we thought there would be another way," Fu said softly.

"Do you know about any of the other ones?" Naruto asked.

"As far as we know we're the last four," Fu said.

"Us and Killer Bee?" Naruto said shocked.

"Yeah," Fu said sadly. "I was there when the two tails were extracted. Chomei even wanted to help but we couldn't do anything about it," Fu said her head going down.

"I got there late for Gaara the one tail holder he is a friend of mine and I didn't get there in time luckily he still lives though," Naruto said.

"So, we know what we are should we tell each other what number we are?" Utakata asked.

"I'm seven," Fu answered.

"Six I think Naruto already knows that after the fight we had with that one man," Utakata said.

"Yeah and I'm nine while Killer Bee is eight," Naruto said.

"So, they need the last four and they don't know where we are," Utakata said.

"Correct and that's why right now we have an advantage that we can train our abilities and take care of them once and for all," Naruto said.

"How long do you think we have before they come here?" Utakata asked.

"A month but they won't even know you're here because no one is going to see you," Naruto said.

"Would if we want to just escape?" Utakata asked.

"You want to put Hotaru at risk again?" Naruto asked.

"I agree with Naruto on this one Utakata," Hotaru answered softly near him.

"Okay, we will stay," Utakata said.

"We have to train ourselves with them and make sure we're ready for the Akatsuki when they come," Naruto said.

"Naruto who caught you?" Utakata asked. "Because I thought you were pretty protected here," Utakata said after a second.

"The thing is we have someone in the Akatsuki," Naruto said honestly.

"Really? Are they going to help us?" Utakata asked.

"They can't," Naruto said looking away. "Who did you guys get captured by?" Naruto asked trying to deter the conversation away from talking about Itachi.

"I got captured by Hidan and Kakuzu," Fu said. "It was during one year with the chunnin exams," Fu said solemnly.

"I was captured right after I left the village after fighting together with you protecting Hotaru," Utakata said.

"By who?" Naruto asked.

"Pain," Utakata whispered.

"Okay my informant that works in the Akatsuki didn't take either of you," Naruto said.

"They are all the same though," Utakata said.

"No, they aren't some do it for good reason and some are misguided," Naruto said.

"On this one, I think you're the one who is misguided," Utakata said.

"Utakata I know we're friends so I am going to ignore it because you don't know the situation they were put in but don't think we won't fight just because you don't agree with me," Naruto said glaring at him.

Utakata tsked his tongue got up and walked away upstairs.

"Naruto I don't know you very well but you don't know what we went through while we were there and every Akatsuki member was involved in trying to take our friends out of us," Fu explained.

"All nine?" Naruto asked.

"Well no more than nine," Fu asked.

"There are only nine main members if there is anymore it's because they have extra hands," Naruto said.

"I get it Naruto you want to protect the person that is there but they can't be trusted," Fu said.

"I trust him," Naruto said shocking Sasuke, Fu, and Hotaru who stayed downstairs when Utakata went upstairs.

"Why?" Fu asked earnestly.

"Because he told me the truth, and his eyes aren't one for lies," Naruto said.

"Fine, there was one that never hurt us and didn't even come near us... they used to talk about him he was also from the Leaf," Fu said.

"What did they use to say?" Naruto asked curiously even Sasuke was curious.

"That if he wanted to torture us it would be worse. That we were lucky he wasn't into stuff, like that," Fu said.

"So, he never tortured either of you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, he never tortured us. In fact, he gave me food once and Chomei said he was from the legendary Uchiha clan that was wiped out," Fu said.

"Yeah that's my brother," Sasuke said looking down.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Fu said.

"It's no problem... Naruto I think I should leave for a while to talk to Lady Tsunade let me know what happens," Sasuke said leaving the house.

"Was it something I said?" Fu asked.

"Something like that," Naruto said worriedly but not being able to leave.

* * *

"Sasuke you finally came," Tsunade said. "What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"The two other jinchuriki's are okay but I think there is someone helping the Akatsuki inside Konoha so it's best not to say anything to anyone and keep it between the three of us plus Naruto of course," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Tsunade said.

"I know there are nine members for Akatsuki but something was pointed out to me," Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"I think that is something I should keep to myself," Sasuke said.

"Okay I will trust your judgment on this one," Tsunade said.

Sasuke nodded his head and for some reason, deep in his soul he couldn't help but feel someone was working behind the scenes of all this. He was sure it wasn't Danzo considering where he was at, at the moment. Now he needed to think about who it was that would be willing to go against the Leaf. He needed to make sure his brother got out of the Akatsuki safely and make sure Naruto survived all of this because he wouldn't be okay with his best friend dying.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Sasuke is starting to suspect someone is working with the Akatsuki who do you think it should be? I think I have an idea on who I want to work with the Akatsuki giving them info._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? My week was a bit hectic. I've had this done for a while but I didn't post it because I wanted to revise it first but didn't have any time this week to do it. My job keeps me fairly busy.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **nekoangel1988: Here it is. Sorry, it took a while.**_

 _ **Guest: I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Guest: I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry it took so long to upload another chapter.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476: I can consider making those types of stories. As for them having children I haven't really thought about that yet for the story.**_

 _ **haruyuki setsuka: You will see in this chapter who it is. I won't go into it any more than that. You're welcome and thank you for the compliment.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Thank you. Naruto gets why Utakata said what he said but he still is rather protective over the Uchiha he currently has feelings for. You will find out the person in this chapter and I hope you like it. I thought a long time for the person and the reason behind the betrayal.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruto was pacing back and forth in his apartment after the message he just got from Itachi. He was waiting for Sasuke and Shikamaru to show up at his apartment but he wasn't sure when they were coming.

It has been a month since Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru brought the other two tailed beast holders to Konoha and right now all the training they have been doing together has been completely worth it. They were slowly starting to figure out all their strong suits. Naruto found that Utakata and he still fight really well together despite only fighting together once and not seeing each other after so many years. Shikamaru told him that he could accommodate fighting with anyone and all Naruto could do to that was give him a nod.

"Naruto what is so urgent you had to tell us?" Sasuke asked as Shikamaru followed him inside through the window.

"They will be here in three days," Naruto said.

"Who will?" Sasuke asked.

"The Akatsuki," Shikamaru said getting a nod from Naruto.

"What are we going to do? That's not enough time to evacuate the civilians especially without reason," Sasuke said.

"Problem is I don't think they will be here in three days I think they will be here in a week at most and tonight at least," Naruto said.

"Why do you think that?" Shikamaru asked astonished.

"Call it Naruto intuition," Naruto said.

"Naruto? What do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"That someone in the village is helping the Akatsuki," Naruto said.

"Yeah we know that but we haven't been able to find out who," Shikamaru said.

"I have an idea on how to get the person out of hiding," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked his head tilting to the side as he looked at his friend.

"We set a bait up for them," Naruto said.

"Do you know how to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I do," Naruto said.

"What are you planning?" Sasuke asked.

"You will see in an hour," Naruto said with a smirk that reminded Sasuke a little too much of his brother that it made him want to punch Naruto off instinct.

"Okay," Shikamaru said. "So, what do you need us to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"I need you to go to the jail cell and watch over Danzo to see if anyone comes to talk to him," Naruto said looking at Shikamaru. "And then I need you to watch outside the village to see if anyone goes outside but I need you to do it from the West side of the village," Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Why the West Side?" Sasuke asked.

"Just trust me," Naruto said as he put his wrist behind his back.

"What are you hiding from us Naruto?" Sasuke asked worry clear in his voice and in his face.

"You will find out everything in an hour if they think we planned this then they're going to be tipped off so this needs to be a surprise for everyone," Naruto said patting Sasuke's shoulder gently but his other hand was still hidden.

Shikamaru just watched the interaction. He saw the obvious cut on Naruto's wrist he could also tell that this was the real Naruto just by something he said. But what he didn't know is what Naruto was planning and what Naruto was hiding.

"I have faith in you but I hope you don't plan on doing this all alone," Sasuke said.

"Oh no I don't think I can do this plan alone even if I wanted to," Naruto said.

"Okay I will find you again later," Sasuke said and left the apartment.

"What are you hiding from him?" Shikamaru asked grabbing his arm from behind him. "What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't tell you but if I'm not here when your mission for me is done just know that I found the mole and to get Danzo hidden right away," Naruto said.

"Okay, but why won't you be here?" Shikamaru asked worriedly.

"Please don't tell anyone about this not even Ino or Choji just do it and don't say anything," Naruto said.

"I promise you have my word," Shikamaru said.

"Tell Sasuke that there is a note for him in my bathroom under the sink only he will be able to read it when he dabs his blood on it. Also, tell him sorry," Naruto said and it was deep that made Shikamaru confused.

"Naruto what are you about to do?" Shikamaru asked scared.

"You will see but please protect those like me," Naruto said.

"You're not going to die right?" Shikamaru asked before Naruto could leave.

"No, I won't die," Naruto said and jumped out of the window.

"I hope you're not lying to me," Shikamaru said softly as he watched Naruto.

Shikamaru didn't hesitate after that and kicked into overtime and ran to the jail to watch Danzo like he was asked to. It was only an hour of watching before Shikamaru saw who came in and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why?" Shikamaru whispered softly and hid his chakra even more now that he saw who it was.

"So, they got to you huh Princess Tsunade?" Danzo asked laughing at her.

"Shut up, tell me the code," Tsunade snapped.

Shikamaru listened as much as he could not realize his eyes were starting to water from the pain, he felt just knowing his Hokage was behind this. He wasn't sure who it was for though.

"The code is to break the neck of the one you love most," Danzo's words were like ice cold and it brought even more tears to Shikamaru's eyes.

"I won't kill Naruto," Tsunade said.

"Even to save your beloved," Danzo said.

"Yes, even to save him," Tsunade said with tears forming in her eyes.

"He already knows it's you, doesn't he?" Danzo asked.

"Don't worry about that," Tsunade snapped then opened the cell only to knock Danzo out and take something from him before leaving.

Shikamaru jumped down the moment he knew for sure Tsunade was gone and realized that Danzo was not knocked out but dead.

"How was Itachi going to come back then?" Shikamaru asked himself as he checked the body of Danzo some more only to get what he was looking for and then taking a picture of the arm he knew had the Uchiha eyes on him.

He locked the cell and cast a Genjutsu over it so it looked like no one was in there then he got up quickly and jumped out the same way he came but not before shutting the cell and leaving nothing else there. He took off into the night to find Naruto only for Naruto to not be in the village at all.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was watching where he was told when Tsunade came out of the village.

"Shit this isn't good she knows about the others," Sasuke said and was about to go after her when Shikamaru jumped on top of him. "Shikamaru what the hell?" Sasuke snapped quietly.

"She needs to be let go of," Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed because Shikamaru was still on top of him.

"Naruto is going to catch her," Shikamaru said.

"What do you know?" Sasuke asked turning his face to look at Shikamaru. "Shika what's wrong?" Sasuke asked seeing the tears.

"We have to go back to Naruto's apartment," Shikamaru said getting off Sasuke then go back into the village.

The note was where Naruto told Shikamaru it was and Sasuke cut his palm as Naruto instructed.

* * *

 _Sasuke if your reading this the plan went through and Shikamaru stopped you from chasing after the person you spotted. I'm sorry man I just have something important that needs to be solved. I knew it was Tsunade from Itachi and he told me the reason why but I couldn't tell you. They have Jiraiya and if she doesn't give me up then Jiraiya will die and I can't let that happen he is the only man that took care of me like I was his family. He trained me and he's my godfather I can't just ignore him. But I also need you to protect the village, Utakata, and Fu while I'm away. Get everyone out to evacuation centers it's going to happen tomorrow. I need you to do this for me and to not look for me. I promise I will come back to you. I still need to be at your wedding anyway as your best man._

 _Love you and the rest of the village Naruto_

* * *

Sasuke was crying he couldn't believe what he just read.

"That bastard is going to sacrifice himself for Jiraiya," Sasuke whispered to Shikamaru.

"Beloved? They have Jiraiya," Shikamaru said shocked because it was around that Jiraiya died.

The wheels started to turn in Shikamaru's head and now he knew he needed his dad's help.

"We need to go I know the next part of Naruto's plan," Shikamaru said.

"What? What next part?" Sasuke asked confused as he wiped away his tears.

"He is helping Tsunade but his plan is clear," Shikamaru said.

"Get everyone out," Sasuke said.

"Yes, now let's go to my dad," Shikamaru said.

"And Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"They will know what to do," Shikamaru said and they both jumped out the window.

* * *

(Outside of Konoha)

Naruto was ahead of Tsunade by at least three miles and he knew she was getting closer when he stopped. He just waited for her to pass him.

"Granny," Naruto said coming out of the shadows as she passed.

"Naruto what are you doing here? You can't be here," Tsunade said.

"No, it's you that can't be here Hokage," Naruto said.

"I have to save Jiraiya," Tsunade said.

"Do you think he would want you to do what your planning though? We already talked about this Tsunade you're going to give me to them and get Jiraiya back," Naruto said firmly.

"I'd rather die than give you up and so would Jiraiya," Tsunade said.

"But you two will die if you don't give me up and I can't let my granny and godfather die to protect me," Naruto said. "You owe him a date remember?" Naruto said shocking Tsunade.

"I can't do it Naruto," Tsunade said.

"Yes, you can and you will just have faith that I will come out alright please," Naruto said.

"Fine, but you better come back," Tsunade said.

"I will bet on me dying," Naruto said.

"Naruto don't even joke like that," Tsunade snapped grabbing him and going to the inn that she was supposed to take him to.

* * *

" **Kit do you really think this is a good choice?" Kurama asked.**

" _ **No, but I got to do it for Jiraiya," Naruto said with a sad smile.**_

" **I will kill you if you die on me," Kurama said.**

" _ **I will release you before they even get the chance to kill me," Naruto said.**_

* * *

"She's here Nagato," Konan said.

"Good I suppose you brought him," Nagato said.

"Where is Jiraiya? I won't give Naruto unless I get Jiraiya first," Tsunade snapped.

"I think you are mistaken," Nagato said.

Naruto opened his eyes immediately stopping a kunai from even getting close to her.

"Just give her Jiraiya and let them go and I will come with you. If you don't, I will kill myself right here and you won't get the fox for another couple of years," Naruto threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Nagato asked eyes flaring and showing his anger.

"No, it's a promise," Naruto said looking him directly in his eyes.

"Itachi bring him out," Nagato said and Itachi brought Jiraiya out and he looked fine for the most part aside from a limp.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade whispered.

"Pervy Sage how can you get caught? You idiot," Naruto said but there wasn't any hostility only fondness in his voice.

"Naruto go back," Jiraiya snapped.

"I will be fine," Naruto said hugging Jiraiya giving him a note and then walking toward the Akatsuki as Jiraiya stood next to Tsunade.

Itachi grabbed onto Naruto but it was gentle but it still looked aggressive to everyone else. The hold he had on Naruto was that of a possessive lover instead of a worried friend.

"Go," Naruto said with a soft smile.

"We will be taking our leave too," Nagato said.

"Go back to the village," Naruto said and there was something only the three of them would understand in his eyes that made them move before even the Akatsuki could do anything else to them.

"Let's head back," Nagato said but before anything else could be said Naruto was gone.

It was a shadow clone but a realistic one that he used from his blood.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Nagato snapped screaming.

Itachi didn't know what to say aside from Naruto planning this very well.

"Itachi you helped him, didn't you?" Nagato growled out.

"No, he was with us the whole time he wouldn't have the chance to help," Konan voiced to her friend.

She didn't know if Itachi helped him but she didn't think it was possible for him to actually do anything when he was always with them over their watchful eyes.

"Fine let's catch them again," Nagato snapped and sent everyone out.

Naruto wasn't far away but no one knew that because he was hiding his presence. He had to be close to doing that jutsu so it was the only option he had.

" **Kit that was crazy," Kurama said.**

"I know but our counterpart passed the message to Itachi," Naruto said.

" **I know now let's get back to the village before they destroy it," Kurama said.**

"Yeah," Naruto said and then used the flying rajin back to the village.

It was a good thing Naruto learned that Jutsu or he would have had many problems getting to and from the village when he needed to talk to Itachi. Now, this part of the plan was left up to them.

Itachi smiled at the note because he knew this was going to be a problem but he loved seeing Naruto fight for what he believed in so he didn't mind.

"We're attacking Konoha tomorrow morning when the sun rises. They won't be able to protect all the civilians if they are just coming out of their houses," Nagato said.

Itachi knew what was to come and he planned on taking care of the next part himself but he may need Kisame too for it and that was something Kisame knew. This part was going to be separate that's for sure.

"Kisame now," Itachi whispered and Kisame was gone.

He also sent a shadow clone to tale Deidara. He was going to kill him as soon as he could while Kisame took care of the rest of the Akatsuki aside from Konan and Nagato. He had to let Naruto take care of them.

"Let's head out," Nagato said without even noticing Kisame was gone.

They didn't even know what they were getting themselves into as they went to the Hidden Leaf it sure as hell wasn't going to be easy Naruto was making sure of that.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **How was that? Naruto ended up pushing the date of them coming to the village by what he did.**_


End file.
